A Nightmare On Elm Street: Dream Team
by Dreaming in a Nightmare
Summary: Killers, theifs those who do bad beware... A young woman with dream powers, and a legendary dream demon have teamed up after strange events, and now are hunting those who dwell in others pain. Springwoods never going to be the same again. FreddyXNancy
1. 1st Nightmare Part 1

This fan fiction is a AU after the events of the first A Nightmare On Elm Street. I do not own Freddy or Nancy but a few side put characters into the story. It's been over five years since Freddy first haunted her.

Chapter One

----------------

" I hope you don't mind your accommodations…" The darkness spoke and she began to realize she couldn't see a thing as her eyes slowly opened. Her head hurt like hell even though she was sure she hadn't been hit with anything. Suddenly she came to a horrifying conclusion why it was pitch black in that room, there was a bag over her head. Instantly she attempted to wretch her arms from her sides but found through her struggle, they would not budge a inch. Terrified she tried to scream and cry out but her vocal cords produced nothing but straggles of hoarse sound that hurt her throat. " Ah I'm sorry that I can't hear you… Perhaps you should try harder…" The cool dripping voice instantly made her stop and her stomach began to roll in heavy waves.

The sound of footsteps penetrated the thing around her head and she whimpered silently as whom ever it was circled around her. " Yes… You're beautiful… So pretty… A perfect ideal…" Something brushed her thigh and she jumped as much as she could tied down to whatever it was. She could image it was fingers as they traced down her thigh in a sick slow motion. Tears were pouring down her face now, she was sure that this wasn't some joke. She felt breath on the back of her neck and the presence of some one there and her heart slammed in her chest nearly suffocating her. " Don't worry… It'll be over quick and fast…" Soft flesh touched her neck and she screamed silently once more trying to pull at the invisible bonds. A sharp pain filled her shoulder, a quick cut of her skin and the voice chuckled darkly. " Oh… But I will enjoy every. Second. Of. It."

The presence was seemingly gone and the woman breathed heavily, her eyes darting in the black, even though she couldn't see anything. She cried out in silence as a sudden pain filled her thigh and it grinded down tearing her muscle and skin. The bag flew back and forth as she shook her head as if she had gone mad, the knife twisted lazily in the mans hand as he could imagine her voice shrieking in his head. His mouth displayed a wicked smile as he pulled it out of her flesh. Her blood was running down onto the cold cement flooring and his eyes lit with sick satisfaction. He returned to his feet and reached with in his jacket pulling out a glass bottle with clear liquid inside. With a slick flick of his wrist the cap was off and the woman whimpered shaking ferociously in the chair. " Shhh! Shhh! I'll clean it out for you don't worry… It'll sting a little bit just to… let you know." He gently tipped the bottle over her leg and poured the strange mixture onto her leg. Instantly it began hissing and sizzling, eating away through her skin and burning her body.

He stood back watching as he whipped out his knife again eyes concealing the horrible ecstasy that he was having.

----------------------------------

BRIINNNGGGG.

'I hate that thing so much…' A hand emerged from a rumpled mass of covers and slowly patted the nightstand searching for the horrible annoying machine that was screaming at her. The fingers finally found it and slapped the snooze button hard and retreated to the warm haven. ' I don't want to get up… I don't want to get up…' The covers were pulled back from the sleeping woman who sat up groaning and rubbing her eyes lazily. She was about the age of 23, with full poofy brown hair with a strange streak of blonde that appeared to be turning gray. Her tired eyes were blue and heavy with sleep, and her white nightgown hung to her nice slender form. Upon gazing back at the clock she found it to be proudly presenting the time 7:20. 'Wait… 7:20...'

" Come on!" She groaned flinging the remaining covers off her body and jumping up from the bed. ' Great another bad night of sleep! It's not my fault though…' She grumbled glancing at the mirror above her dresser that was reflecting back her nice wooden desk and workspace. The brown haired woman darted out of her bedroom and took a right rushing into her bathroom. The walls were a soft blue, the shower curtains a dark green that matched the floor mats and towels that neatly hung on the towel rack above her toilet. She fumbled open the mirror front cabinet, her mind focused on hurrying up and getting ready for the day. She grabbed the brand named toothpaste and slammed the cabinet shut. Her eyes shot open, shaking off her sleepiness when she found another figure standing there in the reflection. Well actually she wasn't in the mirror at all, it was only him grinning with a wicked smile and she dropped her toothpaste as it slipped out of her hands. " HOLY SHIT!"

" Great way to start off the day don't you think Nancy?" The reflection commented biting his lip and chuckling at her fright. " Wide and awake?"

" You ass!" Nancy puffed bending down and grabbing the deal of toothpaste while calming her heart down as well. 'I hate it when he does that so much…' " Well I'm definitely awake now, so I hope that makes you happy…" She growled plucking her lone toothbrush from the cup that sat beside her sink. The figure rolled his green eyes, crossing his arms flashing the metal, razor finger gloved right hand. His skin was horribly burned, and he had pointy teeth in the snarl he was displaying now. There was a dirty brown fedora placed on his head and he sported a equally dirty red and dark green sweater.

" Please bitch, if I'd left you alone you'd be walking out the door with no pants on…" He commented leaning back against the rim of the mirror but he was still only a reflection… A very annoying reflection. The sick grin told her that he may actually be enjoying that image.

" I've done fine with out you before, you're not the one getting sleep deprived are you now?" She snapped squirting toothpaste on her blue toothbrush as the burnt man scoffed narrowing his deadly eyes at her. " And what do you know? I'm sleep deprived because I'm staying up super late looking up people for you, and then when I do sleep, you're there?! See a connection?"

" Well we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you hadn't screwed up?!" He snarled back pointing a deadly razor finger at her behind the mirror. Nancy took in a deep breath as she tried hard not to already blow a casket this morning, it wasn't even eight yet. 'Like hell it's my fault! Maybe if he wouldn't have killed kids, or become a freaking dream demon none of this would ever have happened… She wasn't the one who screwed up her life… Well maybe with this… she did…'

The man in the mirror is called Freddy Krueger, he was once a normal (well he was never exactly normal) living man who kidnapped and killed kids for fun. They called him the Springwood Slasher and he was feared in the his home town of Springwood. Eventually the parents found out it was him, hunted him down to the boiler room of the power plant where he worked and set him on fire. However his death only made things worse, he made a pack with these creatures called dream demons and now he can kill people in their dreams and is almost impossible to stop. He killed her boyfriend when she was younger, her mother and a lot of her own friends… He was a vile, disgusting, horrifying, and evil man… Who was now bothering here every second he could in mirrors and glass like reflections.

" HELLO?!" Nancy jumped once again at the male voice who was obviously irritated. " The lights are on but no one's home."

" Sorry some times I just have to shut down when I'm dealing with you. Can't quite catch those high wavelengths of stupidity you seem to produce." Nancy dunked her toothbrush into the sink and began swirling it around in her mouth. However she stopped noticing Freddy was just standing there watching her with mild interest. She pushed the toothpaste aside in her mouth and gave him a cross look. " Do ya have to stare? I'm trying to get ready you know." Nancy hated it when he did that, she couldn't even walk past windows with out seeing him following her, it was driving her crazy!

" Well if some one hadn't fucked up I wouldn't even be here!" She reached up and opened the cabinet once more so that the mirror was facing the wall and she could hear him scraping his claws against the glass. " What the hell are you doing?! You bitch…"

" Trying to have a peaceful morning with out seeing your ugly mug…" She spat out into the sink and finished up placing the toothbrush back in with a satisfying 'tnk'. She closed the door and found that now it was her reflection looking back at her. Nancy smiled softly at herself rolling her eyes as she left the bathroom and headed into her room to change for the day.

This was her life now as crazy as it seamed. It was weird, it was bizarre, it was totally strange but it was just the way it was. They were mortal enemies she and him, she was the one who defeated him, he was the one who took everything away from her. Now she and him where living in the same house unable to lay a finger on one another, well she could… But it wasn't as satisfying as it first had seemed. Pulling open her dresser she removed a nice looking dress shirt that was red with dark red lines and sighed holding it up to her. She wanted to get rid of him, but the covenant had been only going on for two months so far and he hadn't even begun to get enough energy to break it.

" Nancy you better hurry up the clocks ticking and you have important things to get done today!" Krueger sang lowly from the mirror suddenly there once more as Nancy jumped holding the shirt in her hands. Freddy noticed and got a smug grin on his face his eyes dancing with the ever pleasing joy of torturing her. " Ah I always you knew you had good taste, like mwah." He held his hand to his chest as Nancy scoffed herself and pulled out a white undershirt for it as well.

" I thought I said that this mirror was off limits for you?"

" You know you bitch about a lot of things that I just don't hear."

" I'm so getting rid of this mirror tomorrow… In fact I'll get rid of all of them." She snapped turning and leaving the room to retreat to anywhere that didn't have a reflective surface. " Then you'll be stuck in that boring little world of yours and you'll be wishing you'd listen to me."

" Huh?! What did you just bitch?" Freddy questioned as if he hadn't heard and Nancy let out a cry of rage as a door slammed behind her. Freddy leaned back in the air of the mirror with a smirk tilting his hat so it covered his eyes.

'Yup just another normal day.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hectic but as always Nancy had managed just in time to sprint to her car and head on out for another exciting day at work. She was sporting the nice red dress shirt with white undershirt, a black skirt that stopped at her knees with a black necklace with earrings to match. With coffee in one hand, keys in the other, and a half of bagel covered lightly with cream cheese in her mouth she was ready to go. Plopping in her car she pulled her bag off her shoulder and sat it in the seat beside her. Soon the car began to purr to life and she sighed readjusting her mirror so she could see out the back window. Of course she had an unpleasant guest in the back seat, who wasn't really there in the back seat at all.

" Krueger how about you move your big head so I can see out the back."

" Gesh… Some ones bleeding today or something." He cracked picking at his teeth with a razor finger. Nancy pulled out of her driveway bidding farewell to her small apartment and streaking on down the road in hopes to keep up with time. " So…" Freddy began sitting forward and giving her a serious look. " Did you find anything out last night from your friend?"

" I did actually…" Nancy said flickering her eyes from the road to the mirror to glance at her burnt companion in the mirror. 'Wait companion is to endearing… Let's say allies for the time being… much, much better…' However they weren't exactly enemies anymore were they? They had to… work together. No matter how much it disgusted her. " There was another dead body found. Same exact MO as the last two the police have found. Stab wounds all over the woman's body, and then burnt with an acid to cover up any mistakes the killer could have made and DNA traces. Dumped in a trash bin outback, the poor woman…"

Freddy leaned back into the seat resting his arms up on the back with an intrigued look written on his face. Nancy was unsure what he was thinking, and it bothered her that she still couldn't read this man when he could read her like a book. " Three kills now… And in two months as well, this means he has no desire to stop right now, he's getting carried away thinking the police won't catch him if he destroys the evidence. Where did they find the body?"

" He couldn't give me to much… All though it was near Ackerman property once again… Do you think that possibly an Ackerman is doing this?" Nancy asked as she turned down the street eyeing the wearily tired morning traffic that was putting around her.

" Possibly… But usually it's not as clear as that… Perhaps the killer is wanting us to think it's an Ackerman. He's a big shot stock buyer who managed to make it big, launch a successful trading company and with his size of paycheck and lifestyle I can see why some one would pin it off on him… But then again it's usually those with high tastes that corrupt and find… pleasures elsewhere…" Nancy shivered when she heard Freddy's voice say that last part and a car behind her honked when she realized the street light had turned green. She pulled forward and continued along as Freddy leaned his head back against the seat. " We need to get alibis, who was where and when… We need to get in and close to his office that's where you come in… Then I can do the searching while you do the acting…"

" I can't believe we're doing this… What if the police start wondering about me? I mean I am contacting a journalist to information that normal people shouldn't be getting… Luckily they think that perhaps the input of a psychiatrist who deals with mentally ill people can help them formulate why the killer is doing this and get inside his head… That's where you come in…" Freddy smirked rubbing his claw hand against his shirt and pulling it back looking it over. " Takes a killer to understand a killer…"

" You know I think were the perfect dream team you and I." He glanced up to her with those cold inhuman green eyes and Nancy uncomfortably looked towards the road shaking her head and pulling up to the large building in front of her. The sign read ' WESTIN HILLS MENTAL INSTITUTION', Nancy turned the ignition and sat a moment looking at the large building that stood before her. Her job was working as a psychiatrist here at the institution, helping teenagers and kids fight their illness and work on becoming working members of society once more. She grabbed her bag and glanced one last time in the mirror at the dream demon in the reflection.

" I highly doubt that on so many levels."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Good morning Miss. Thompson!" The cheery voice of Nancy's coworker reached her ears, and though it was nice and fully sincere Nancy didn't care to much for it that morning. She wasn't a morning person at all… Kate was always like that though, morning, afternoon, evening the woman never got angry! The cute blonde with her neatly tied back hair smiled at Nancy from behind the entrance counter writing down the time she checked in then glancing back up. " You always arrive right on time!" She was dashing a custom Westin Hills employ out fit, white shirt with matching skirt and small metal tag beaming just about as bright as her. Nancy was glad that she didn't have to wear the outfit like the rest of the people at the institution had to.

" Well… I can't let the kids down now can I?" She forced a perky tone to her voice as Kate giggled picking up her stack of papers and tapping them against the counter so they aligned. " Oh Kate." The woman set them down smiling sweetly. " I have an appointment tomorrow so I won't be here until the afternoon sessions all right?"

" That's fine and dandy here!" 'This woman should be in with kids herself.' Nancy groaned inwardly. " Who might you be seeing then so I can tell Dr. Audley?"

" Oh I'm seeing Mr. Ackerman head of Trade-in-Pass Inc about a part time job as a secretary there. Don't worry when I see him I'll tell him."

" I understand, this job may have a lot of hours but it's not the greatest pay in the world." Kate still said this with a smile as she sat down in her chair and pulled out a stamp to apply to her documents. " I wish you good luck on that! I'm trying hard myself to find another equal opportunity out there."

" Thanks…" Nancy sighed and shook her head as she walked away, down the large linoleum hallway that was part of this wing of the building. As she sauntered down the hallway she could clearly see in the reflection of the floor a pair of brown shoes leading up a figure, as if Freddy was standing beside her but clearly not.

" How on earth can you stand talking to that obviously crack sniffing whore? She could even make a glob of maggots throw up!" Nancy glared down at the reflection bringing her finger to her lips as she softly spoke out loud.

" Do you want people to hear you keep it down!"

" Hmph… Well at least you managed to get a view in with Mr. Ackerman… So you plan to watch his moves closely and find out his agenda if you get the job? Clever… But a little to close don't you think?" Freddy mused quieter then before as Nancy stopped by a door readjusting her bag.

" Well it wasn't easy. I just hope the interview goes well tomorrow…"

" What interview?" Nancy was about to speak but she realized that it was not Freddy who was talking to her but Dr. Audley instead. She flinched her cheeks turning red as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously to see if it was okay.

" Oh I'm sorry… I didn't see you there." Nancy began gaining back control over her mind as she stared up at him. He was taller then her, with clean cut blonde hair and amazing blue eyes that could mesmerize even Aphrodite if so wished. ' UGH! Why do I come up with the stupidest of metaphors?!' Nancy spread out the crease on her skirt as Freddy glared irritated from his reflection on the floor. Dr. Audley had been only working at the institution for a short time, he was single, a year older then she, but very knowledgeable in the field even if he was newer to it then Nancy was.

" You're not leaving the institution are you?" He asked raising a brow as Nancy stood a second then laughed shaking her head obviously flustered. Freddy grumbled silently to himself rolling his eyes over the goo goo ga ga look that was increasing on Nancy's face.

" Of course not!" She exclaimed then calmed down smiling softly at him. " I'm just seeing if I can get a part time job as personal secretary at Trade-in-Pass for Mr. Ackerman. I could use the money- not saying that I'm having a hard time I mean! I'm doing fine I just have student loans to finish paying from college and things like that!"

Dr. Audley smiled at her with a white pretty smile that made Nancy sigh in the inside , and Freddy stick out his tongue in disgust. He hated that man so much… " Well I'm glad and I hope everything goes well for you. I know I had to take a few jobs myself to get by, not saying that you're having a hard time… but I can relate to you." The pretty boy looked down at his clipboard and Nancy smiled with adoration and Freddy couldn't stomach anymore of it.

" Thanks. Dipshit." Freddy coughed loudly and Dr. Audley looked up at her as he was about to say something from his chart.

" Umm… What… did you say?" Nancy was completely mortified at what Freddy had practically yelled. She had forgotten about him completely and she moved slyly stepping so that she was covering Freddy's mysterious reflection from the doctors sight. ' Please don't tell me he saw him!'

" Oh! I said… Soo… Kids ready?!" She panicked as Dr. Audley gave her a slightly confused look then nodded his head to her.

" Yup they're all in group ready for today. I was just about to say that I think Ashley is making great progress from yesterdays session… She's starting to socialize with the other kids more and is perking up around the staff. Hopefully at this rate she won't have to stay in the institution as long as she was first diagnosed to stay. Keep up the good work Miss. Thompson."

" Please." Nancy said shifting the bag on her shoulder as Freddy growled from under her feet definitely pissed off at what she was doing. " You've known me for some time call me Nancy."

" Very well Nancy. You can just address me as Robert then." She nodded as he turned heading back the way he came from and glanced over his shoulder. " Have a good day Nancy."

" You to Dr. Aud- I mean Robert!" Nancy stammered and soon the enchanting man was gone from her sight and she sighed angry at herself for losing control of her mouth. ' Ugh! I can't even talk to the guy right without going all high school girl over her!' But he was just so handsome, and kind and sweet with those blue eyes and…

" BITCH HOW ABOUT YOU GET OFF ME NOW?!" Freddy's deep voice growled under her feet and Nancy lifted one foot to see his face closer as if he was bending down to the floor on the other side. Nancy shot him a fiery glare to match his own and gripped her hand in fists.

" What the hell where you thinking saying that out loud! You ass! Stay quiet!" Freddy mocked her silently as he stood back up in the reflection walking away from her.

" Okay let's get this done and over with so we can go home…" Nancy didn't know why Krueger hated the institution so much, when he first came with her he would start talking out loud to some of the kids. Now they're already disturbed, varying in their degree's of instability but a talking invisible voice that would scare the crap out of anyone didn't help. He should have been enjoying it, but no he would get irritated and stay back quiet and silently mess with the already insane children here. Maybe it was Dr. Audley… But why? She wasn't sure so she just let it pass like usual when it dealt with Freddy.

" All right here we go." Nancy said to herself more so then Krueger as she grabbed the door handle and opened it up to see a group of teenagers in chairs some looking expectantly towards her others not so much with any care in the world. She closed the door behind her as she entered and sat down in her usual empty metal chair sighing as she smiled at them. She enjoyed working with these kids, she knew what it was like to feel as if no one can understand you… Freddy was the source of that, after her traumatic young adult hood she had been in an institution for three years. Now she could help kids and teens facing problems that she was familiar with. It made her feel of some worth to the world, she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

" Ah good to see you've arrived Miss. Thompson." A guard named Matthew said nodding to her as she nodded back and smiled towards the kids. With a deep breath she looked at them all, ready to do what she could.

" Hope you're all doing good today. Who would like to start the group off first?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the first chapter to my new ANOES fan fiction. This idea's been brewing in my head for some time so I'm happy I've finally been able to get this out and into words. Now you're probably wonder what's going on, why is Freddy following Nancy around in reflection? Why are they not destroying each other? Why are they following a murder case? XD You'll find out eventually, so just stick around and wait to see what happens to these two as the story progresses.


	2. 1st Nightmare Part 2

This fan fiction is a AU after the events of the first A Nightmare On Elm Street. I do not own Freddy or Nancy but a few side put characters into the story. It's been over five years since Freddy first haunted her.

Chapter Two

-----------------

The coffee was like pure heaven filling her veins. Nancy sat back and took it in the smell and exotic taste as she held the cup in her hand. Ever since she began drinking coffee when she was younger it was her energy aid in making it through a long day. She sat forward once more brushing the strange blonde gray lock out of her right eye so she could see the computer screen more clearly. Springwood was a city that caught up with the times even if it wasn't as large as some towns and cities. This internet café was the perfect place for her to get out of the house, research some information on local rich man David Ackerman. The web browser sped along, much faster then her internet at home and brought up a page from a local county newspaper containing a interesting article.

Nancy blinked when she saw the small form of a man pop onto her computer screen and float down till he landed on the bottom toolbar firmly with his feet. The miniature Freddy Krueger strolled lazily along the bottom bar and eyed the article his hands behind his back.

" Well lookie here! Seems like this hotshot has a few skeletons in his closet…" Nancy quickly looked around as the computer blared out in Freddy's voice. ' I forgot to turn the speakers off!' Two guys looked up from pastries and coffee. Nancy blushed pressing the mute button on the speakers beside her computer. Freddy kept talking but soon realized there was no noise and glared at her arms crossed. He took one razor claw and cut a rectangle out of the desktop. The white part he cut out suddenly changed and became a demonic appearing chat box with signature and stylish red and green stripes. ' Happy now bitch?' Nancy rolled her eyes and typed into it herself.

' Ahh why can't all of our conversations be like this?'

' You know you love my voice. Anyways… from my quick glance it seems our friend has… a few trust issues.' Freddy pointed to the second paragraph and Nancy began reading quickly over the details. ' Mr. Ackerman's been caught cheating on his wife two times already… Who knows how many times with out the press blabbing about it. Well he acclaimed he was away on business trips for his company, evidence supports he was, but you know it's not fun being business all the time… Yet that wife of his won't leave him, probably because of the money and that he keeps going back to her.'

' I can see why he's not as trust worthy if he's lying to his own wife… but what does that have to do with the murders? He could simply be another cheating bastard like any other guy.' Nancy typed back as Freddy rolled his eyes as his text began to appear once again.

' I'm not sure…' Freddy floated tipping his hat back as he did. ' But we need to figure out who exactly these girls are. At least we do know that it's females the killer is after… And the bodies are near Ackerman property no? There's a connection between them all.' Nancy pondered on it. Freddy was right, the three victims so far were girls, girls who had no known connection besides that they were pretty and good looking she assumed. It was a good thing her friend was stopping by, hopefully with his help they could cover a huge gap in this crime. What did the girls all have in common?

" Nancy! Nancy Thompson?" Nancy awoke from her thoughts upon hearing a familiar voice calling out to her. She turned around to see a even more familiar man walk up. He was tall, thin and his face was darted with freckles from years of being in the sun. His dirty brown hair was cut lazily on his head but not crazy or unkempt, and he had brown eyes that reminded her of a chocolate bar. A black t-shirt clung to his thin form screaming SLAYER, he was sporting a pair of dark blue jeans and the regular brand of sport sneakers as well." Ah good to see you again, it's nice to get out of the office and interact with people for social reasons."

" Being kept very busy are we Mark?" Nancy replied understanding how demanding a job could become. Markus Kit was writer and investigator for a big newspaper for larger cities in Ohio, like Cleveland, but he was near Springwood area to get the scoop on the new murders happening. The police were taking the situation carefully, they had good reason to with their bloody history pertaining to a certain dream stalker. He was no longer the problem at the moment, but some one alive and real was. " So what do you have for me?"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck and he pulled the leather bag from his side up to the table and patted it once. " I got some good meaty tidbits with the police the other night. Something's that maybe you can help us analyze and figure out." Freddy was listening closely, Markus was sitting on the other side of Nancy so he couldn't see the computer screen. " Let me guess you already know all about the previous women whom were found dead?"

" Yes, but only what the papers and the police would tell me." Nancy sighed as Mark locked his fingers together resting his elbows on the table. " Three girls all around the age of twenty to thirty. From the pictures I've seen on the internet and newspapers they were all beautiful and pretty as well. Average income, average lifestyle, nothing to interesting about them."

" Ah which makes you wonder if Ackerman really did it hmm?" Mark asked her as Nancy looked at the warm coffee in her cup.

" That doesn't mean it was him. For what we know they could have all been attacked by some common rapist or some murderer trying to pin it on him. We can't just jump to conclusions on things like that."

" Ah there's something that the media hasn't released yet. Since there is no clear evidence Mr. Ackerman is doing it they've been biting their tongues. These three girls have all been reportedly seen with Mr. Ackerman." Nancy set the cup down looking at Markus who was displaying a grim look on his face. " It's not going good for him. He told the police when they investigated his home that he hadn't done anything to them. So far they've found nothing… But when investigators compiled his schedule, monthly plans and his family and friends accounts…" Markus cut off pulling some photo's out of his bag face down teasingly, it almost seemed on the table. " The girls were missing in the time that Mr. Ackerman was out on one of his business trips. Every time."

" So they were kidnapped or killed during the time Mr. Ackerman was 'out'." Markus nodded and tapped the photo's giving her a serious look. " So… It's possible that he lured them out while he was supposedly on business and killed them… But for what purpose? What would that get him?"

" We don't know… Normal people can't understand the mind of a psycho. We think we can but they're on a whole different level then us. Perhaps Mr. Ackerman's gotten bored of all the normal sinful pleasures a man can commit… Perhaps he thinks he's to big and powerful to be caught? Every girls car was found and everything checked. No fingerprints, or evidence he had taken or removed anything in their vehicles or purses. That's why we need some one like you helping on the side case… You deal with crazy people right?"

" I don't like to call them crazy." Nancy stated a little agitated from that remark, though she was sure Markus didn't mean badly. He was nice and quiet but was a very good listener and caught onto things quickly. However this left him with an insatiable curiosity and very little tact. " But yes I work at Westin Hills Institution helping teenagers and kids dealing with varying mental conditions… But I doubt that would give me all the insight to deal with a killer."

" Oh you don't give yourself enough credit. Besides… We've run a background check on you already, and I found out about the incident a few years back on Elm Street… I'm sorry it's not my room to barge into your history or information like that but the police have to be sure we can trust people… You saw your boyfriend killed that night." It stung, those painful memories. Nancy breathed in deeply keeping her nerves calm and pushing down the sadness that filled them. Freddy eyed her but glanced away as if he was picking the lint off his sweater. " And you and your father saw the killer... But never reported who it was…"

" Yes but I think it's best that we focus at what's at hand." She turned the subject and pointed at the pictures he had set out in front of her. " These?"

" Pictures of the crime scenes, the bodies, if you don't want to look I'll take them back. I thought they could give some insight you know. It's best if you stay on the sidelines though, the police can handle it they'll find the guy whose doing this… He will mess up sooner or later."

" But how many more girls are going to die before they do find the 'guy'?" Nancy questioned flipping the top picture over to find a gruesome scene displayed before her eyes. The burnt torn corpse of the latest victim, Miss. Smith dangled on the photo in front of her. Her body had been found in a dumpster near Ackerman property, there was no witnesses to the crime it would look like anyone was merely depositing a bag of garbage into a dumpster.

Markus sighed rubbing his head once more as he situated his bag to his side as he stood. " I don't know Nancy… But he will be caught. When you chose to murder it will eventually come back and bite you in the butt. Well… I got to go, Jamie's waiting for me at home. Have a good evening Nancy."

" You to, tell her I said hello."

" Hey." Markus stopped before reaching the door and made a motion with his hands in the shape of a phone. " Call me if you get any theories or ideas about this. Don't think I'm not trying to help, I am. We just have to play by the rules, it's the only way to do it right." With that the journalist was gone out the café door. Nancy sighed and grabbed her coffee to take a sip but found it was nearly empty. She glanced back down at the computer where Freddy was standing writing something for her to see.

' You still going to do that job interview?'

' Maybe… We shouldn't do this… There's got to be another way I mean…' Nancy typed back.

' Look Nancy… You want to spend the rest of your miserable life with me? Cause I sure as hell don't want to spend seventy years cooped up to a tight ass like you.' Nancy glared down at him, and her fingers struck the keys of the keyboard a little harder.

' I'm not a tight ass.' Freddy scoffed silently.

' Please, I'd get more reaction from a decaying maggot filled whore then I would from you.' Nancy crossed her arms leaning back and reflecting in to herself. Freddy was just being a ass but he was partially right… The last five years of her life had been wasted being miserable, she hardly interacted with any one and was always grumpy or moping around. She couldn't stay in her safe little apartment everyday thinking that she could hide away from the world… She wanted to be happy again, and this last year things had started looking up for her since the job as Westin Hills… And strange enough… Even though he was the last thing on earth that she was thankful for, Freddy coming back into her life had woken her up from her depressing self loathing world. Their were worse people to hate. ' Will you trust me?'

'Huh?' Was all that Nancy could type back to the strange words she read coming from Krueger. 'Trust you? Yeah like that's ever going to happen in a million years.' Why should she? Freddy was sure enough always up to something, to use her and manipulate her, she wouldn't allow it. Though these two months stuck with the dream demon had turned out different from what she thought would have happened. Freddy wasn't as snappy as he was the first few weeks, practically screaming and yelling at her every chance he had. Sure he still annoyed the hell out of her but he was mellowing down, becoming some what understandable with her. He was still Freddy Krueger though, the man who killed her mom, boyfriend, and friends…

' I think there's something more the police are missing here. Something only you and I can figure out… Do you want more girls to die?'

' No! Of course not! Since when are you a saint Krueger? You've killed more people then this guy has in a week!'

' Just trust me Nancy.' Nancy saw those unfamiliar words again. Words she never ever expected to hear from Freddy. He was glancing up at her from his tiny form, his eyes still dangerous as always. It wasn't just trusting him that bothered her, it was the fact that for once he had said her name. Not Bitch, whore, slut or anything else derogative. 'Maybe he's being truthful… He's right though I can't let anymore women die…' She looked down at the keys and nervously typed her short reply.

' Okay. I trust you Freddy.' Freddy caught her eyes and nodded wondering if she really did or not. Nancy stood up logging herself off her mail, and logged off. Freddy smirked and disappeared from the computer screen as she walked away tossing the empty coffee cup into the trash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After heading back to Westin to finish another session with one of her patients, Nancy finally returned back to her small decent apartment. A hefty sigh came from her as she pushed open the door and dropped her bag and began to remove her coat. The house was silent and Nancy merely strolled into the cozy living room, grabbing the TV remote and clicking it on. Her heels clicked as she ambled into the kitchen, wondering what she would have for dinner. A leftover container of Fettuccine Alfredo was sitting near the back, and because she was feeling tired and lazy she chose that. Taking care of patients at Westin Hills was hard, each kid needed special attention and some where more likely to yell their opinions then quietly talk it out.

The container sat in the microwave and began to reheat the precooked food. Nancy plopped down on her small sofa stretching her arms to her sides and leaning back into the comfy upholstery. On the screen was the local news station talking about recent events and accidents in the town of Springwood. So far the media wasn't covering to much about the murders, the police were very discreet in Springwood to keep the people calm. 'Freddy really messed this town up so I can understand why…' Nancy thought as it went to commercial break. The screen went black and a narrators voice began to speak. As it spoke big red letters appeared saying exactly what he said.

" You bored with your life? Tired of the same old thing day in and day out? Well I am and so are you! What if I could tell you how to change all of that?! Here's all you have to do!" Nancy furrowed her eyebrows a little bit a small frown on her face. " Simply close your eyes, fall asleep and then grab my hand and wake up! Then your ready for the time of your life!! It's so simple but effective!!"

" I'm not letting you out Freddy." Nancy scowled, the narrators voice cut off, going silent for a few seconds. Freddy popped up on the screen a scowl on his own face as well. He kept glaring at her and Nancy continued to glare back crossing her arms. " There's nothing you can do to change that." He kept on locked on to her eyes. " You're only making it worse for yourself."

" You heartless bitch."

" Oh yeah I'm the one that's heartless here…"

Freddy lifted up his shirt looking down at his partially burnt flesh. Right over where his heart should be was a gapping hole showing his lungs and other organs on the inside. She gagged seeing the bugs and goopy liquid dripping out of it." You do have a point." He grinned sickly seeing the disgust in her face.

" Ugh please put your shirt down." Nancy closed her eyes feeling squeamish from seeing the inside of his chest and seeing his bare chest. " My eyeballs still burn… Why do you want me to bring you out in the first place?"

" It's so boring in here!" Freddy growled pulling his shirt back down. " Since I can't get into other peoples dreams, there's nothing to do here!! I can't torture anyone and it's driving me crazy! I don't care if I have to be in your company I just want O-U-T. Out!"

" Well to bad! Deal with it! Bad enough your bothering me every other moment of the day!"

" Come on… Once again you're proving how much of a tight ass you are! What's the worst I'm going to do honestly? Break your fancy china and rip up your curtains… Well I would love to do that but I'm not." Nancy looked at him on the TV screen, his face contorted into a look of annoyance and boredom. Nancy shook her head to herself, not wanting to fall for his tricks. However it was that damn stubborn determination of his that made her consider giving in.

'What he said is true… He really can't do anything to me so I don't have to worry about being skewered. Plus I can at least get away from him physically for a while… Gah! No I don't want him in my house! He can suffer in that stupid dream world of his!'

Freddy was growing irritated at the younger woman but an idea hit him. One that he knew she wouldn't and couldn't refuse. " I'll read some more of that book and try to find another away around our covenant." Freddy sly fully oozed leaning against the side of the TV screen. " What do you say to that?"

Nancy sighed scratching the back of her head in irritation, it was looking grim on her side. The book was so damn hard to understand, she hated reading it so much! She'd only made it into two chapters out of twenty in these two months. That didn't mean she understood most of it though, heck when she first bought the book she had no clue what she was getting herself into. Freddy however knew way more then she did, though even that knowledge was limited he had a better time understanding it then she did. " All right… I'll bring you out. But you only have a few hours of freedom okay. Don't you dare try to leave like last time."

" Ugh, I know, I know. No need to bitch to me about that, I learned my lesson fairly easy." Freddy watched as Nancy sunk back into the couch and began to close her eyes. It was strange, well not really to him, that she could fall asleep so fast and easily now. It would only take her a few seconds before his power drew her into deep sleep, into the dream world her soul was connected to now. Freddy disappeared from the screen which returned to it's normal news schedule. Nancy could feel herself fall into the dream world. It was really weird to her but she had grown use to it now.

The stale and hot air hit her as she sat up from the steel and metal twisted chair that sat underneath her. The hiss of the boilers around her no longer brought on the fear that they had use to when she was younger. She was in his domain now. However Nancy grinned smugly standing to her feet, her heels clicking as she strolled out from the small room she was down the halls and stairs of his world. " Freddy! Where are you?" 'He better not sneak up on me or I swear…' Nancy growled to herself making her way down a spiral staircase. She was no longer as lost as she was before, she was starting to memorize this place, however Freddy found it amusing to change it around sometimes for her to get lost and annoyed.

Turning she saw the room she was looking for the large part of the boiler room, the main room. 'It may be his domain but it's mine now to.' A huge furnace sat in the back middle of the room, so many pipes extended from it into the wall and other machines near by she considered it the heart of the place. She could feel the sweat from the heat already form on her neck as she watched the figure standing in front of it.

Freddy stood in front of the metal gritted door to the furnace the fire crackling and leaping but not touching him. He turned his head looking back at her and smiling evilly like he always did, and always had. Nancy wondered for a moment if this man had changed at all from what the two had experience, from two months ago and all those years ago when she first met him. " You really need an air conditioner in here." Nancy merely said pulling at the collar of her work outfit. He turned striding towards her in that confident walk of his.

" I was sure with that ice heart of yours you would like a little heat." He mocked and Nancy frowned blue eyes scrutinizing him.

" Well excuse me I thought that you wanted out but I guess not." She turned waving her hand in good bye. She felt his left hand snag her wrist and her heart jumped for just a moment. The old fear may have been reduced, but you truly never lose the fear of a man like him. She turned and he held hold of her wrist with a look that he gave her years before. Then it changed, into the now never ending smug mocking look.

" Oh just wake up already." Nancy rolled her eyes but then closed them as Freddy peered down at her. She wasn't to much smaller then him but her innocent slender form was a lie. She could be just as stubborn, and fiery as he could and for that he respected her… Somewhat. 'It's not fun to have any enemy that will just give up, I'll make sure to kill her in the most glorious way possible. When the time comes of course…' Nancy felt her mind clear and soon the heat faded, the sounds of humming machines and the smell of burning flesh and wood. However as she came to, the grip on her arm didn't change. Her eyes fluttered open and Freddy stood in front of her hand on her wrist till she became fully awake. " Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Nancy pulled her arm away and Freddy scoffed looking around her house. 'I forgot what it's like to need to breath… To fell weight in my chest and life in my veins.' Freddy thought feeling for the first time he was actually in her home instead of looking into it. He noticed it smelt like apple and harvest scents and he took it in for a moment. He could smell it off her when she came into his dream world. Nancy stood up noticing Freddy stop in his tracks, which was very odd. She was about to ask what he was doing but he cut her off first. " Do you smell something burning… Unless I'm still smelling it off me."

" What…" Nancy sniffed a moment as well standing beside him. Then it hit her. " My food!" She darted into the kitchen and opened the microwave, seeing the burnt shriveled remains of her Fettuccine Alfredo. 'I must have accidentally hit another zero to that twenty minutes…' Nancy groaned throwing the whole container into the trash as the nasty smell covered the sweet apple's and cinnamon. Freddy was leaning on the bar counter that separate the kitchen from the tiny dinning room.

" I'll order us some take out." Freddy grabbed the phone off her counter before she could protest. However she was hungry and some greasy Chinese food sounded delicious at the moment compared to that. She turned to examine how bad of state her microwave was in, praying that it wasn't ruined. Goop came from the ceiling of it and she sighed. 'My luck! My freaking luck!" Freddy was dialing the phone having taken off his deadly glove and setting it on the counter. Before he finished the phone began ringing and he stopped seeing the number ID flash off to the side. 'MARK'

" Who is it?" Nancy hurried over but Freddy answered the phone with a push of the green button.

" Thompson residence speak up or shut up!" Freddy grinned maliciously as Nancy punched him in the shoulder trying to grab the phone from him. However he kept out her reach standing up. " Oh what?" Nancy growled and grabbed his glove pointing the blades at him, which didn't even phase him. " I'm her boyfriend what's it to you?" The look on her face was quite priceless but from her angle not so much. She took one blade and cut the cloth on his sleeve, grazing his skin and Freddy glared at her holding the phone protectively. " Yes. I'll give you to her. Just don't make any moves buddy… I got your number now."

" You asshole!" Nancy hissed snatching the phone from him as he snickered in her rage. " Hello this is Nancy."

" Hey Nancy, sounds like you got a fine catch." Markus laughed in her ear as Nancy stiffened, humiliated that anyone would consider the monster beside her as he boyfriend. 'Never in a thousand years! Would I ever want that vile, disgusting, sickening, evil, demonic creature!' " Though he seems like the jealous type, tsk, tsk Nancy. I thought you knew better."

" He's not my boyfriend okay? Now what were you calling about?" Nancy quickly asked growing ever more annoyed.

" Well he seems to think he is... I'd be careful I think your boyfriend is a psychopath."

' Oh how ironic.' " Mark stay focused, what were you calling me about?"

" Oh right… Sorry there Nancy, I don't normally get to have much fun with you." There was a slight pause as she heard him breath for a moment. Freddy sat back down wondering what he was saying at the look that crossed Nancy's face. " I just got a report in. Nancy… They found another body…"

" What?" Nancy's eyes widened as Markus sighed and she could imagine the tired and worn expression on his face.

" Same exact MO cuts and acid bath. She was found in a small river… She drifted down stream but we traced where she was originally dumped. The location was back behind Mr. Ackerman's estate. I'm sure you don't believe that it's just some random raspiest or murderer now.

" No… You're right I don't think that's possible anymore…"

"She had secretly been seeing Ackerman in the past… from going through her computer and old letters, documents, we found that out twenty minutes ago. She worked at his trading company as well, used to be his old personal secretary a few years back." Personal secretary… Even people in the office were not safe from this killer.

" Thank you for the update Mark… Get back to me if you find out anymore that I can know."

" All right I will. Take care now Nancy. And tell your boyfriend I'm not giving up on you."

" Oh will you stop with that." Nancy growled as his light laugh filled her ear. " You take care to Mark…" With a beep Mark was gone and silence filled the room, Nancy hung up the phone setting it on the counter. Freddy looked at her trying to read her features but she was giving a hollow blank stare. 'Maybe I shouldn't try for that job… Maybe I'm going in to deep into this… But… With Freddy, we can find out things the detectives can't. We can catch this son of a bitch…'

" Nancy…" Freddy said her name and she instantly awoke her spine tingling. She looked at him and he held a slightly concerned look that was just bizarre. Was he really concerned about her? She blushed very lightly. Maybe he has changed, maybe he found a little humanity down in his non existent heart. Maybe he wasn't such of an ass as he made himself to be. He opened his mouth voice filled in wonder. " We… Can still get take out right?"

'Why do I even have hope for this man?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never thought I was going to update! Think again! XD Sorry this one took me a while to write I had to go back through and change some dialogue and scenes to get them the way I want. It's pretty long chapter to! *wipes forehead* I hope you enjoy it though. More of the mystery is starting to come together, and the crime at hand! Reviews are gladly welcomed as they help fuel my desire to work on further chapters! Thank you for all of you who have reviewed so far!


	3. 1st Nightmare Part 3

This fan fiction is a AU after the events of the first A Nightmare On Elm Street. I do not own Freddy or Nancy but a few side put characters into the story. It's been over five years since Freddy first haunted her.

Chapter Three

-------------

He slurped down the ginger noodles with ease, enjoying the old but familiar taste of Chinese cuisine. In the end Nancy had let him order out but upon receiving it (which Nancy ordered him hide in the kitchen) she didn't want any of it. Though that didn't bother him to much, it only meant more for him. Nancy however was growing agitated hearing Freddy flip a page in the book, then slurp nosily down the greasy heart clogging food. He had his feet up on her table and was holding a strange black looking book that was scrapped up with yellow stained pages. The cover was etched with symbols from who knows what language (actually an old mix of Latin and Greek) and a sun in the center on each side.

" Do you have to be so loud when you eat?" Nancy snapped suddenly out of the blue and Freddy stopped some hanging out of his mouth. He gulped it down with out reducing the sound of it and smiled at her.

" Isn't it Chinese custom to slurp, means I'm being a good guest."

" No it means your being a smart ass, since when have we been living in China?" Nancy raised an eyebrow displaying a cross look before turning back around on her couch. Freddy snorted setting the take out box down and holding the old worn out book to one side.

" Gesh… What crawled up your ass and died?"

" Well if you don't happen to know, which you do know, another girl has just been killed by the murderer." Nancy breathed heavily crossing her arms and looking at the TV which was going on about some detergent that could get out any stain in ten minutes or less. 'People are getting killed… While I sit back and wait and watch hoping for the opportunity to catch him… How many more innocent girls are going to be tortured and fuel this mans fiery sick lust.'

Freddy scratched the back of his head feeling the burns that covered his skull. 'Women… Such a constant downer…' " You can't let that phase you out, you know." Freddy stated no real concern placed there.

" Do you even care?!" Nancy growled looking down at her hands and feeling the overwhelming sense of guilt swallow her again. " All you care about is finding the murderer! I bet you don't care that more girls die, just gives you more power in the end doesn't it?! Well I do! I don't care if it makes it longer for us, I'm not going to let some innocent people get killed." She was quivering now, and though she was a strong steady woman, she was still a human being. The never ending doubt clung to Nancy, ever since six years ago it followed her every where. The fear of being powerless, the fear of losing everything despite doing what she could. ' Mom… Tina… Glen… It's happened before… It can happen again…'

Freddy pulled his feet off the table and placed them firmly on the ground looking at the back of her head. To be honestly true, which was rare for him, very rare, Freddy didn't care about the girls. He didn't care about whether they lived or died. That wasn't what stirred his conscious into feeling annoying human emotions that he had tried to throw away. It was her. His mortal enemy, his nemesis, the one that had made a mockery of him. He wanted to kill her when he was free, but not like this. He wanted her at her full capacity; to face him like she knew she was going to win, then have him cut her down at her strongest moment. 'This isn't like you Nancy… Since we do you go and hide from your trouble… I want you to be like you were all those years ago…' He looked as if he was off in some distant world. Suddenly he realized she was looking at him, with confused angry eyes.

" Hey… Look- I know you want to get away from me, and I want to get away from you. But I'm not going to let people die just to do that… You're going to suffer and so am I but… I'm not just going to let this bastard get away with this. We will find him…" She looked at her hand again, how blood was now glued to them and would always be from the life she chose. Then her blue eyes lifted catching his, in a intense focused look. " And then you will kill him."

Freddy saw the fire in her eyes, the Nancy he knew… The one he wanted to fight on the day they were separated. 'That's it Nancy…' Freddy thought grinning on the inside. " Don't worry… I'll kill the piggy nice and slowly. You just better not screw it up before then." He went back to leaning in the chair book in hand and boots on the table. Nancy sighed wondering if he would ever grow up, and stop making fun or humiliating her.

" Leave me to do the dirty work…" ' Does he care at least a little bit? No probably not, with the scars he's left me… What will I do if the day ever comes though, when I no longer have control of him?' She didn't want to think about it, and besides that could be years from now (unfortunately).

So time rolled by, they didn't talk from there on that evening. The TV was showing some reality show, and Freddy decided to stop reading, cause the book was making his brain near to combustion, plus he'd been out in the real world long enough. Content in his stomach and content with the amount of information he got out of the book for now he stood up. " Hey, it's late so how about you just go to sleep and let me be on my way-" Freddy noticed she was lying down on the sofa. He peered over the edge and sure enough the brown head was fast asleep already off into her dreams. He snorted at how desperately tired she looked, and wondered how long she'd been knocked out as he was reading.

He attentively reached out his hand to touch her then drew it back before he did. He hovered over her his hat's shadow covering his eyes as he gazed down at her. " You're an untouchable aren't you… Makes me want to break you even more." Nancy snoozed on unaware of him hovering over. " Well I guess one night out of my little world won't do much harm now will it?" He whispered to himself then stood back passing the light switch and turning the hallway light off. Nancy for the first time in weeks dreamt with out any boilers, any dark nightmare worlds, and definitely without a single dream stalker. The sweet sleep took her in and as she turned into the blanket that slightly covered her, she smiled.

* * *

" Mmmm…." Nancy was in good spirits this morning so far. She grinned softly stretching her locked up body then snuggling into the plush decorative pillow on her sofa. ' Man… I didn't see Freddy in my dreams at all, no loud alarm ringing in my ears, and sweet delicious sleep… Wait…' Nancy's eyes bugged open from pure shock she rolled off the couch and onto the floor, quickly sitting up. No alarm. " Oh come on!" Nancy cried her fingers shaking her crazy bed head hair. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! How late am I? How late did I sleep in? Did I miss the appointment?' She bounded down the hallway and darted into her bed room like a wild woman. She ripped open her drawers trying to find anything to wear, since she hadn't planned an outfit last night. " This is my luck! Why world? Why do you hate me so much?!"

" Ugh… Keep it down…" Nancy had hold of a bra in her hands when the scraggily voice echoed from her room. She instantly turned and saw Freddy in her bed half asleep and half not. He blinked the sleep from his eyes then smiled lazily. " I didn't know you were a B cup…"

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Nancy screamed stuffing the bra back into her dresser as Freddy simply turned over in the covers.

" What the hell does it look like, I'm trying to sleep if you don't mind…"

" Oh man I should have known not having you in my dreams was a bad sign! I told you to go back to your dream world when you were done… Great just great!"

" Awww… It does my nonexistent heart good to hear that you were missing me… Maybe I shouldn't leave your dreams, I told you, you were a wreck with out me." Freddy mocked and Nancy merely just pushed it down at the moment ,seeing as getting to the interview on time was way more important then arguing with him. The little, metal, screeching, device read to her in big flashing numbers 9:26. Her interview was at 10. She scrounged up an outfit out of her dresser and raced for the bathroom, glad that she didn't have to worry about the mirrors for the moment. Freddy simply tsked, laying upward, with his hands behind his head.

Nancy didn't have time to take a shower, which was really gross, but she promised to bath twice in a row to make up for it later. She got prepared as fast as possible that morning, and hoped her double effort would not leave her looking like some desperate nutcase who really needed the job. Nancy staggered out of the bathroom back into her room, digging through her closet to find her special pair of high heels. Freddy watched with fair amusement at her frantic pace, but also couldn't help but stare at her backside as she was bending over. The skirt clung well to her curves. Of course he had already noticed, even back when she first meet him after all these years; she was no longer a simple cute teenage girl, but a feisty beautiful woman. ' She sure did grow up from that teenage stage I have to say…' Freddy swallowed not noticing Nancy had turned with high heels in hand.

" All right here's the rules. First off no leaving the apartment okay? Second, no calling people or getting on my computer all right, it's blocked just to let you know. Third, don't scare anyone who might come to the apartment, like a UPS guy or some Jehovah's witness, I don't care. Got that?"

" Wee…' He sarcastically spun a finger in the air. " I'm going to have so much fun today. Want me to do your laundry and mop the floors while I'm at it?"

" Actually I would like it if you washed my bedding and sheets after you are done… I don't need your dead flaking skin all over. Just read some more of that book, watch a movie or TV, just don't cause any trouble like you usually do." She grabbed a gray coat that matched well with her blouse and skirt and strut to the door. " I'll be taking my leave then."

" How long are you going to be gone though?" Freddy sat up, grabbing his hat and plopping it onto his burnt head. " Cause I sure as hell don't want to go through what happened last time…" He looked away from her, and she did him. It was a very awkward topic for both of them, so they preferred to drop it and forget it. Another stupid rule that they didn't understand.

" Look I'll be back home for lunch, hopefully I can take a quick nap get you back into the dream world and be on our merry way." She sighed crossing her arms glancing at the clock again. " Don't. Cause. Any. Trouble." She stated at him as he rolled his eyes. Satisfied, Nancy turned and was quickly out the house, the slam of the door echoing into silence. The dream demon grumbled flopping back on to the bed eyes staring up at the ceiling. Another boring day… Worse he was trapped in a house with nothing to do.

Or was he?

* * *

Damn it was starting to get cold. The September weather was a bit chilly that morning, a high of 55 and a low of 43, along with some strong north winds to add to it. The man sighed tightening his coat around his body and huffing as he kept walking down the side walk. His brown eyes glanced up at the tall corporation that he was a slave to day in and day out. However with the yucky looking day the building appeared even more sinister then it usually did. One arm was wrapped around a briefcase as the other held the coat together as he walked up the steps.

Nancy hurried out of her car, she barely made it to Starbucks to grab her morning coffee, and now had just reached the corporation building. With hurried observation she noted that it was a rather old building compared to the newer ones that were often displayed in the advertisements or internet. It was a state wide business, with about 15 main branch buildings in major parts of the country. All was owned by the Ackerman family however, and as luck would have it the building he operated all of it from was right near Springwood. The trading and transportation company had been around since 1900's suffering a short time during the great depression but making up for it with investors and a desperate need for imported goods to the country side. Flourished ever since, but now things were looking bad for the heritable owner. She shivered, from not only the bitter cold stinging at her heels, but the fear that this man she was meeting might possibly be a killer…

Her heels clacked as she darted up the steps, trying not to appear as if she was in a huge hurry. She didn't take much notice of the man rushing up the steps ahead of her. However he was digging through his pockets, searching for his ID card. His gloved hands managed to snag it but it slipped in his hurried pace. Quickly he turned, with his briefcase swinging, to grab the card.

And the leather case smacked hard right into the forehead of our dear Nancy Thompson.

Nancy didn't even see it coming as she was darting around the man. Stunned she stumbled back nearly falling down the cement steps but he caught her with his free hand keeping her steady. The coffee however was not so fortunate, it flew out of her hand and spilt all over the cold stone pavement.

" I'm so sorry ma'ma!" He stated in a nervous tone yanking her back up straight before she pulled him down with her. Nancy shook her head just trying to recollect what happened in those three previous seconds as the man let go of her arm. " Ah! Your coffee! Oh man I didn't mean to. I dropped my ID card and I didn't know some one was behind me and well…" He let go of her arm and Nancy sighed wincing at the pain in her forehead. She reached up a finger and pulled back to find a little blood on her fingers. The man saw this and his face went pale, and Nancy nearly grabbed his arm afraid he was going to fall back instead.

" It's fine! It's okay!" She quickly sputtered to keep this nervous looking man from becoming even more panicky. She noticed the ID card and bent down picking it up. He looked more natural in the picture then he did at the moment, his brown hair wind blown instead of neatly combed. She looked at the name next to the picture: Thomas Canning. " Here." She handed it to him and he took it giving a smile tinged with worry. " You work here I presume?"

" Oh, yes I do. Perhaps we should get you inside and take care of that cut. I believe there is a first aid kit in the lounge room. If we need to handle this legally in any way-"

" Don't worry, it was just a little accident, but a band aid would be nice." The two quickly went inside the building and Nancy groaned in her head wiping a little blood away from her forehead. 'Now I don't just look desperate, I probably look psycho as well!' They stopped by the front desk first and Thomas quickly checked himself in.

" Thomas, Thomas, that's no way to treat a woman." The front door secretary 'tsked' at him playfully, and he shot a weak smile back at her. 'Obviously not a kidder…' Nancy thought bleakly.

" I was kind of in a hurry, I'm a little late for a meeting with Mr. Ackerman and a woman who is applying for the position as his personal secretary." Nancy watched as both faces paled of color and filled with anxious vibes. Was everyone who worked here jittery and nervous?

" Whoever's applying for that position should probably just look some where else… In fact I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be working here Mr. Canning." The front desk woman responded glancing away to the computer as she spoke.

Nancy decided to pipe in. " Actually I'm here to see Mr. Ackerman about that job." Silence with edgy and uneasy stares, was placed directly upon her, and she could feel her body begin to sweat a little. " I'm Nancy, Nancy Thompson. I called about a week ago…" The woman after a few more moments of staring, looked at the clipboard to the side of her for appointments, ran her finger down the names, and soon nodded her head.

" All right you can go ahead… But…" The dark heavy set woman shot Nancy a look screaming 'get the hell out of here'. " I would go look some where else if I were you. I'm sure you've heard of the 'accusations' placed upon Mr. Ackerman recently. We're not allowed to be gossiping about it but for your sake I'm warning you, you look like a nice young woman."

" Thank you Miss, but I'm not sure if we can just go and label Mr. Ackerman just yet. There isn't enough proof on him yet." Nancy replied as Thomas glanced at his watch. " I need this job as well…"

"Well your decision is your decision." Canning intervened stepping along side Nancy. " Please if you don't mind can we get that cut cleaned up. We're almost late for the appointment." He was obviously a man with work on the brain all the time, and an internal clock that cringed at the thought of being late. " Have a good day Mrs. Johnson."

" You to, and same for you Miss. Thompson." The woman smiled and Nancy strolled along with Thomas into the lounge where he dug up the old first aid kit.

Though the cut stopped bleeding after a good cleaning it was still sore and red. Nancy sighed in her head, wondering if Freddy was pissed at the moment. 'He's probably going to be wondering why the hell I got cut, and what he missed out on. Serves him right for not going back into my dream world.' Thomas led them to the elevator, passing a police officer on the way, (a bad sign that they had to have police observing the office building). The elevator shot them up to the fourth floor where the management offices were located. The building still bore an older feeling in it's structure. It gleamed with new technology, computers, TV's, machinery, and yet felt as if stepping back thirty years or so with the old wood doors, furniture and atmosphere. Employees were chattering on phones, working at their desks and eyeing the two as they walked by.

" Well here it is." Thomas chirped as they stood before a rather large office, the one way glass not allowing a very good view in. The glass panel in the door read in large golden letters, ACKERMAN. Was it just Nancy or was it starting to get hot in there? Goosebumps began to form on her skin, and the fear that this meeting could go horribly wrong ran through her mind. If Freddy was here he could smooth talk her through it and whisper her the right things to say. No. Nancy snapped at herself, she could do it with out the bothersome dream demon, and prove she didn't need him or his help. He was the one who needed her.

Her fingers clenched lightly to ease herself into this, she wasn't in any danger, no need to worry about it yet. She had a goal, a goal that she must achieve and this goal was dependent on this interview.

A click of a shiny metal knob and the door was open. Thomas walked inside first, his right hand fidgeting with his tie before stepping to the side. " Ah Thomas I thought you'd never get here, I was wondering if maybe you had quit working her as well… Though you probably would have left a note of resignation wouldn't you?" Nancy had seen Ackerman's picture before, but he was one of those men whose true characteristic showed in person, not on ink and paper. He was tall, rather good looking, with a strong chin and light brown nicely cut brown hair. His face wore a thin rimmed set of glasses that he took off as he stood behind his desk. Though he was around the age of 47 his strength of youth still hung to him, and a dark mysterious air floated around him as well.

Thomas nervously laughed to the joke Ackerman directed at him though with a glance from Nancy, the thought of resignation had crossed his mind. " Mr. Ackerman this is Miss. Thompson, Nancy Thompson. Sorry about being slightly late, I accidentally… bumped into her before reaching the office."

" He means bump literally." Nancy kid pointing to her forehead. Mr. Ackerman squinted a moment eyeing the souvenir then turning over to Mr. Canning.

" What did you do, just turn and punch her in the face? Honestly Thomas I thought you were better then that…" Ackerman laughed, but it was tinted bitter and tired anger, and Nancy could barely see that venom in his language. She began to already wonder about the man, he just seemed to walk with… a sense of his own self-righteousness.

Nancy was afraid Thomas would commit suicide right before her eyes in his shame. " Well it was all accidental he dropped his ID card and I was walking up right behind him-"

" I'm sure it was an accident. Please sit, I'd like to get started." He directed a hand to a chair and Nancy sat down straitening her dress shirt nicely. " Thomas could you please keep watch of the phone calls coming into the office today… There are a large majority of well… unnecessary callers."

" I understand sir. You've got another applicant after this one at eleven just to remind you. Also your lawyers will be here at one twenty instead of one, they had a slight delay with the court office about your case." Thomas informed turning toward the door. He nodded with a small smile to Nancy and with a click of the door handle Nancy and Mr. Ackerman were left alone in the room. It hit Nancy like a punch to the stomach as she glanced back at the man leaning on the desk across from her. He smiled, like any normal person and she grinned back forcefully. She was staring down just a normal business man… Or a serial killer.

" That was Thomas as I presume you already acquainted yourselves."

" Yes, he's a very nice man, it appears so… Though he's the nervous type I presume."

" Well he works here as head office manager for this company building. I operate from here, since my home town's not to far away, he has to deal with a fair share of business. He's been that way as long as I can remember. I try to kid with him but I'm afraid I'll give him a heart attack one day." He twisted around on his chair and grabbed a folder off the table behind him and tossed it to his desk. " We're here to talk about you though. Your application and resume are here, you sent them in beforehand. You have all the credentials required, but I notice you also work as… a psychiatrist. Down at Westin Hills am I correct?"

" Yes sir. My shifts aren't to long, some days I get fewer hours, depends on how many kids we have in the adolescent wing of the institution, I only work with teenagers and children. It's a good job but I'm looking forward to getting something more then my apartment and this job would be very helpful."

Ackerman looked over the pages flipping and taking notes. Nancy nervously sat there until an idea hit her. 'What if the fact I'm a psychiatrist gives him ideas. He'll be extra cautious, he may think I'm studying him or something… No, I'm probably just getting ahead of myself, I'm thinking like a criminal!' He glanced up at her with a sharp look and she sat a little straighter trying not to display any fear.

" You know about the case I'm in don't you?"

" Huh?" Nancy replied then shook her head. " Yes I do, I mean, it's all over the news and TV so it's hard not to avoid it…" She knew a officer or two were probably patrolling upstairs keeping watch of the floor level.

" You think I did it?" He was leaning over the table more locked on her like a bird of prey on a tiny field mouse. " Do you think I murdered those women? Cause I'll say it straight to you, I did not. Kill those women, I had nothing to do with it. "

" Well sir… I don't know to much about it, I know about the cheating affairs… but you can't blame a man till proven guilty. So I'm not persecuting you or here to investigate you, I'm here cause I need this job. " 'Oh crap! I'm screwed he's going to see right through me and there's no way me and Freddy-

" I understand." He stated sitting back and closing the folder with a soft pat. " I like that you're open with me, most of the other applicants, which I will admit have been few, haven't been so honest. I can see it in your character," He smiled, folding his fingers together with his elbows on t he desk. " This is not place to talk about it now… I hope you don't mind if I go over a few more things with you? Protocol, time schedule, things like that to see if this will work out for you."

" That's fine." Nancy smiled back and imagined herself wiping the sweat off her forehead. Things were going good here, perhaps it would be a good day. Now things were going to get interesting and hopefully this would prove to her annoying side kick that she didn't need him to do this. She smiled on the inside as the two continued to talk inside the office out of any other peoples hearing... Mr. Canning waited nervously at his side desk near the office, a grim expression on his face. A list of phone numbers written on yellow notebook paper, rested near his elbows, filled with the numbers of harassing callers…

The phone rang and he quickly grabbed it clearing his throat a moment. " Hello? Trade-Pass Corporation management office, this is Mr. Canning… Oh… Hello! Yes… He is right now, he's got one other applicant for the day. I'll be sure to let him know about it… Yes…Yes… Okay you take care to Mrs. Ackerman… Good bye." He held the dead line phone, and twirled his finger's in the cord, his mind obviously elsewhere.

* * *

Things were going good. Nancy smiled, one of those smiles you couldn't hide if you even tried. Though her back and shoulders were starting to sting, it didn't matter to her at all. Her little car purred down the road, passing cute neighborhoods and heading toward her apartment building. Ah yes, this news would be sure to make up for being a little late, and the cut on her fore head. The apartments came into sight and she pulled into her parking spot, the black car purring one last time before dying down. Heels clacked down the sidewalk as she entered climbing the stairs up to her apartment room. The door opened and Nancy's lovely beaming face entered with a satisfied grin.

A not so lovely face was staring back up at her from a chair, a band aid on it's own forehead sticking out. " Welcome home! How was your day?" Nancy was going to answer but Freddy cut her off, " Great, that's just great! Mine was fantastic, had a good old time. Now should I ask what the hell this was about?" Freddy pointed to his fore head and Nancy rolled her eyes poking hers.

" It was a little accident no big deal." She puffed but was still smiling with her hands on her hips.

" I don't like it when I'm sitting minding my own business, bored out of my mind I might mention, and then suddenly I'm bleeding from the forehead. Feeling like I just got punched in the face." He sarcastically spewed leaning back in the chair, angry glower on his face.

" Look I bumped into some one going into the building… Well okay, actually it was a suit case to the head but it was a complete accident. He was Mr. Ackerman's building manager, Mr. Canning." She stated smiling still as Freddy stopped glaring and sat forward hands on his knees.

" You're happy, too happy… I don't like it, better fix it." Freddy grinned evilly at her as she walked pass him into the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass and opened the fridge pulling out a carton of orange pineapple juice. " Well I'm not sure if I want to tell you… Your sarcasm has offended me." She smirked back at him taking a swig out of the glass. He stood up from the chair, and walked towards the counter, holding his chin with his right hand, avoiding the razors. He looked at her with a counter smirk, and hers fell a little.

" You got the job."

" You catch on fast."

" I thought there were other applicants."

" Yeah there were, well only two. The first one came but he said he was mediocre. The second one who was after me called in saying they couldn't make it, and were looking for another job. He shook his head and simply told me to look forward to the job, I was hired. He really needs some one bad, you should have seen the file work building up behind his desk… No one really wants anything to do with him under the accusation of 'murderer.'" She took another sip and Freddy was still giving her that look.

" You're really going through with this."

" Anything to get rid of you," She retorted but she was unaware of the thoughts rolling inside the dream demons head. " What did you do today? Nothing… bad I hope?" She frowned at him setting the glass down with out looking away.

" Oh I did nothing all day… It was really boring. Boring… Boring… Boring…" His tone of voice sounded fake and he looked at one of his razor claws, glinting in the artificial light. Nancy felt a little anxious about the whole situation she was getting herself into. Mark would be pissed to find out she had taken the job… She poured out the rest of the juice into the sink, an acidic taste ringing on her tongue.

* * *

Sorry folks about the late chapter. My computer was gone about a month getting fixed and it took me a while to get back into writing fan fiction. This chapter wasn't as exciting either but it had to be done to get important information into the story. Nancy was hired, awfully quickly, and Freddy's got something up his sleeve… You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. ;D

Reviews are welcomed with a plate of imaginary cookies in return.


	4. 1st Nightmare Part 4

Once again I don't own a Nightmare on Elm street or any of the characters that belong to it. I do own the story plot for this fan fiction and the OC's put in it. Now sit back, relax and enjoy another chapter of Dream Team!

Chapter Four

-----------------

Nancy felt confident at first with obtaining the job as Mr. Ackerman's personal secretary, but as the week progressed from Tuesday to Wednesday and Wednesday to Thursday, she began to feel more and more weight pressing upon her shoulders. She was really going through with this. Was it really a smart thing, to go chasing after a serial killer with a kill record of 5 in the past three months? Thinking such things only made it worse for the young sleep deprived woman (possibly making her white streak even more visible). Freddy noticed as the days progressed she was getting more agitated and anxious, he of course took full advantage of that fact to torment her further the normal… Nancy Thompson was not the happiest or most confident at the time.

The weekend did come though, and she prepared for work like any other day. Luckily Mr. Canning didn't knock his suitcase into her face again but he walked into the building with her chatting a little. The office wasn't as busy during the week but when Mr. Ackerman said she would be crammed full of stuff to do… He meant it. It sucked, Nancy had to admit, but she was sure it would lighten up by the next two weekends. The man had so many things to sign, send, set up, and get to that she didn't understand how he could come day in and day out and not explode in fury! Though in a way he did. She saw that first weekend how terrible Thomas got treated by Mr. Ackerman. Poor man was a bunch of torn wires that were bound to snap one day, but held on miserably together with some black tape to get the job done. She was glad afterwards her job wasn't as hard as his.

She was slightly disappointed when she found out nothing revolving around the case at all. It was just like any other business day in an office. There weren't any strange phone calls(except for a few callers screaming Ackerman would be found guilty and he would pay the price for what he had 'done'.) and there wasn't any strange evidence that Nancy could follow. Her assistant just edged along on the mirrors looking and scanning but he eventually gave up and returning to her dream world bored as hell. There was nothing at all… Well of course not! Why would evidence be easy to find?

All this ran through Nancy's mind about a week later on a chilly Friday night. She had just made it home from Weston Hills and a rather late therapy session with a troublesome kid who would snap and say horrible things to the other kids. The thing that had made Nancy depressed the most was Dr. Audley's slight disappointment with her getting the job. Don't take it wrong! He was happy that Nancy got it, but he was obviously flustered and uneasy about working at a place where a supposed serial killer was… Okay so actually it was kind of sweet that Audley cared enough about her in that sense. She just didn't want to let him down… He was a considerate man who cared for his patients and those around him, he was a little blunt sometimes and would get distracted with work but he only meant well for others-

" Bah." Freddy said reflecting from the Kitchen window. He was wearing an expression of annoyance on that burnt face of his. " I don't even have to ask what you're thinking about…"

" Huh?" Nancy woke up the warm fuzzy recollection of Dr. Audley floating away into her memory. " Look… I'm tired, reeeeaaalllly tired. I don't want to deal with your teasing or snotty remarks right now so please stop talking…" Nancy droned grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the metal kitchen faucet. " Maybe it wasn't a great idea to take that job…" Nancy was thinking about the stack of work she was going to wade through tomorrow. The idea of it was not to enticing. " It's not like evidence is just going to set itself aside and scream 'Look here!' There's already police around, nearby, and in the building obviously they could find it."

Freddy rolled his eyes at her. It's not like she had to do something hard- Wait never mind. " We can find things that those lazy ass officers can't. Look how long it took your dad to figure me out. So we might not find something right away, but if the bastard is really the killer, we will find his slip up some where… Or perhaps someone else's slipup." He was smirking now, with his deadly green eyes, hinting something that Nancy didn't know( though she didn't appreciate the remark about her father). She knew better to ask, he'd rather bite his tongue then give away something that he would keep a secret. " In fact… I have quite the idea… I'm so amazing sometimes I impress myself."

Nancy's eye twitched at that face… That horrible face. Whatever it was running, crawling, squirming in that evil disgusting mind of his was terrible yet ingenious. " What ever the hell it is, I pass." She walked away into the living room but of course he followed, hopping into the reflection of the TV.

" Bitch, I didn't even tell you what it was yet!"

" You get me into enough trouble as it is, so I'm making the plan not you." She flicked the TV off with a click of the remote and he poofed away for a moment. She sighed slumping into the couch, which was feeling mighty wonderful on her aching back. Maybe a short nap would do her some good… I mean she earned it with the hard week she pulled, and the crazy fret consumed afternoon she would be having tomorrow. So Nancy began to close her eyes just a little bit… Just a little bit.

" YOU WHOO! NANCY DARLING!!" Nancy jumped at the loud yelling at her door and nearly had a heart attack with the pounding on it as well. The pounding stopped and she could hear a little chatter of some one outside.

'Good grief who could that be?!' She thought eyes swirling and adrenaline starting to slow down. Freddy had jumped a little as well about to appear from another window and scare Nancy himself. He peeked on the other side of the windows reflection at the two intruders at the door. One was a short tan skinned woman with curly dark hair and a bright flashy white smile. She was dressed like she was ready to go out some where in dark purple and black outfit. The man standing next to her was rather tall and slightly olive with brownish blonde nicely trimmed hair, slight bangs, and stubble on his chin. He was dressed nicely too a light blue dress shirt and black slacks to go with it. They were both dressed appropriately for the cold cool weather that had sunk in during the week.

" Who's out there?" Nancy mumbled to Freddy as he appeared back on the reflection of a the window on the inside.

" How the hell should I know? There's a tall guy and a tan whore standing at your door." He grimly stated as Nancy made her way to the door. She opened it up smiling and about to say hello only to get slammed into a back breaking hug from the slightly shorter woman.

" Oh Nancy it's been a while since I've seen you!" The woman stated hugging Nancy then pulled back leaving Nancy confused and dazed at first. As soon as Nancy saw whom it was face to face, a bright grin came across her own features.

" Oh if it isn't my Carol Darling!" Nancy squeezed Carol this time in a strong hug a smile plastered on her lips. " It has been quite some time since I've last seen you!" The two pulled back still light and happy as Nancy quirked a brow. " I didn't get a call that you would be stopping by and visiting."

" Well 'we' wanted it to be a surprise." At the word we Carol pointed at the gentleman beside her who smiled and waved. " Damien this is Nancy Thompson. Nancy this is-"

" Damien as previously stated." The blonde haired cutie cut in and Carol laughed nudging him slightly.

" When did you reel in this nice looking fellow?" Nancy asked with a playful look on her features. " Let me guess he hasn't found the closet where you keep previous boy leftovers."

" Darn it Nancy! I was keeping that a secret." Carol played along and Damien just gave a slightly amused look at the two. " We started dating about a month and a half ago. You're missing out on so much lately…" Nancy rubbed her wrist and shrugged uncomfortably. Her life turned from chaos to mass anarchy two months ago, she didn't really have a whole lot of time to hang out with her few friends… She didn't feel it was right to do that to them with Freddy trying to ruin every aspect of her life.

" Ah well work's dragging me right now and I'm trying to get a bigger apartment then this little thing." She knocked on the door frame then stepped aside. " Now I'm not being a good host why don't you come in?"

" We'd love to but we can't stay for long." Carol informed her as she Damien strolled in and settled into her little cozy living room. Nancy glanced at the Kitchen window. Good, Freddy was there rolling his eyes at her, but he knew that he would get in trouble big time if he screwed around right now. " Got some big plans tonight, and we're missing the important ingredient. You." Nancy blinked.

" We were heading out to dinner down at the new small Italian restaurant opening on main street. Carol informed me about your new job and I thought you should come with us as a congratulations dinner." Damien spoke after Carol ending the confusion and Nancy smiled.

" That's really nice of you but I've got a big busy day tomorrow. I'm tired I wouldn't want to damper your fun." Wait.. Huh?

" We're paying." Carol sang in a singsong voice. Deal.

" Okay let's head out, I really deserve that dinner." Damien and Carol chuckled a little then Damien snapped his fingers.

" Might want to grab a coat. The winds really bitter tonight, I don't mind Illinois but it can get a little chilly up north here."

" Tell me about it. I nearly got blown over this morning heading into Westin Hills. They don't call it Westin 'Hills' just for a fancy name…" Nancy sarcastically said heading over to her closet next to her front door. " You think this outfit will work fine? I don't want to look sloppy-" She opened the closet and coats fell to her feet in a messy pile along with gloves and other things… That should have been in their boxes. More 'what the hell' under her breath.

" I bet you miss having me around, with my cleaning OCD." Carol nodded with a smug look and Nancy blushed nervously kicking back in some of the clothes.

" It was clean last time I grabbed something from here… Which was quite some time ago…" Like a radar finding it's target it snapped in her head. Who else could have been in her closet? She gritted her teeth grabbing a heavier coat and pulling it on. Freddy felt a pressure at the back of his head and knew that there was… As some nerd would say, a 'disturbance' in the force. He remembered just then that he had totally forgotten to clean up the mess he made that day he was free from her conscious… Oh well she was bound to figure out sooner or later, sooner then he'd like though.

" We can help you clean that up later." Damien said and Nancy turned closing it quickly.

" No, no! It's fine let's just go and enjoy the nice peaceful evening." She smiled heading towards the door but her friends could see from the way she swayed tiredly and ambled out the door that she definitely needed to get out of house more then she was.

* * *

Things change a lot over time, old is thrown out and the new consumes everything. For Freddy it had been a very long time, and he was still a little surprised at all the changes happening around the town of Springwood. Sure a little while back he was free, but only in the subconscious and dream state of people not really in the real world. He watched from a corner of the car window as Nancy, Carol and the new man Damien chatted and conversed rapidly, laughter here and there (though Freddy had seen neither of these two ever before). He noticed though that Nancy actually looked… Happy. To him she always seemed to be in a pissed off distant mood, but perhaps that was just the way she acted towards him and their current situation. Hell he was pissed about it to, but he held it differently then she did, right now she almost seemed like any other normal adult. Nothing to do with criminals, weird dark books, or dream demons.

They eventually got to the new restaurant, which Freddy remembered in a flash used to be an old video rental store back when he was fleshy and in the real world. He hung nearby, out of sight though but still in distance where he could hear conversation. All that it was so far was stupid silly small talk that was about to drive him up a fucking wall. The trio had settled down into a corner booth and were scrutinizing their menu's on which specific dish they would have for the evening. It was a cute yet nice looking place, neatly decorated like an Italian dinner. Freddy leaned back in his weird reflection state and pulled his hat down a little over his eyes. Perhaps this was a good time to think up of an excuse to give to Nancy for raiding her closet of a coat and other things he had 'borrowed' that day.

" You're such a sweet guy Damien," She turned her comment to Carol. " How on earth did you hook this angel?" Nancy grinned teasingly as Carol sighed, taking her menu and light fully smacking Nancy on the fore head. Nancy flinched back though afraid she was really going to hit her.

" I wasn't going to really hurt you silly." Carol stated noticing the strange reaction from her friend.

" Oh, I know it's just I had a little accident on the day of my interview…" The cut had healed up and was barely visible at all by now. Sure enough Freddy healed at the same exact pace as she did, another note she would have to jot down in her brain. The waitress came and took their orders and menu's and they went back to talking afterwards. " You see, one of his employee's made an lasting physical impression…" Nancy told them about how the interview went and how she obtained the job. Carol couldn't help but chuckle at the part with the suitcase but she was sympathetic after the giggling.

" It sounds like you don't get a break." Damien said holding back the soft laughter that was clearly wanting to escape his chest.

" Not really… But I don't have it so bad, Mr. Canning has it worse then I do, he's the buildings personal manager, basically a seat bellow Mr. Ackerman." The waitress came back with their orders and placed the plates mounted with delicious Italian cuisine before them. They all dug in but continued to talk through bites of their entrée's.

" What exactly does his corporation do? Is it like UPS?" Carol asked in between spoonfuls of Agnolotti (an excellent piemontese stuffed pasta with a meat based filling). " All I know is it's a shipping industry, hence the Trade-Pass-Inc."

" True it's basic job is the transportation of goods about the country side. It's different from UPS which is more of personal and small business delivery. Trade-Pass-Inc is a large scale for huge corporations, not like Wal-Mart or stores like that, but industry the nation can't live with out… Metal, Chemicals, wood you name it." Damien spoke up catching the two women's attention fairly quickly with the amount of information. He merely happily took another steamy bite of his Badduzzi Arrustuti 'Nte Pampini (Meatballs which are grilled with Lemon Leaves, he noted he had a taste for anything with lemon or was sour).

" Exactly, you know your stuff quite well." Nancy pointed out as Damien smiled softly then looked to Carol.

" Carol doesn't like her acquaintances to know that I'm smarter then most people. She likes to look the smartest out of the relationship, to you know, make up for the height." He teased placing his hand on top of Carols, patting it.

" If I still had that menu I'd smack you with it to, but not as nice. So is your boss a nice guy or one of those older assholes who don't appreciate anything." Both women groaned quietly, they both understood how having a boss like that was…

Nancy sipped her soup in thought(the menu read Stracciatella which is basically a roman version of egg drop soup served with cheese perfect for the cold weather). " Well… He's not to old, he's in his mid forty's, and he's a charmer all right. Though he can be a real ass, and bare little sympathy for others… Especially Mr. Canning, that man has high blood pressure or something and Mr. Ackerman seems to make it worse whenever he can. He's really cold to, like he'll smile at you but if you can see it, you know he's not."

" You would get the creepy boss like that wouldn't you?" Carol mumbled with Nancy and Damien quirked a brow, worried that the two girl's were slowly falling down into a state of sadness.

" Anyone feel like dessert? I heard they make fabulous lemony fritters… Yummy." His eyes were wide and the girls snorted knowing they were not leaving the restaurant with out getting him some. They finished their main courses, obtained an order of said dessert and Carol quickly excused herself to the bath room. Damien munched quietly on his lemon fritters, and sat across from Nancy quietly. Nancy sat their quietly her eyes a little heavy at the sudden departure of Carol… It'd been quite sometime since they last meet and she was still the same there. She'd changed a lot to some better and mainly worst.

Nancy locked her eyes with his but before she even opened her mouth, he did. " I know what she's doing… Don't worry, no need to get anxious over it."

" Did she tell you herself? How often does she still do it though? I thought she was getting help… for it…" She held up her chin with one hand and her eyes glanced to the windows to see if she could spot Krueger, she had forgotten about him most of the evening so far. However he was listening all right, and he was a bit curious as to what they were talking about now.

" I can't say since I'm not around all the time. I work at a small law firm in a large city not to far from here, probably thirty minutes. When we first started going out it was easy and quick to see… The agony that crosses her face day in and day out… I can read people easily, I can see past their facades and what really lurks there…" Nancy sat quietly but sat back as Damien leaned in a neutral look on his intelligent face. " You have yet to ask for my last name yet?"

" Huh? What are you… Wait you never did tell me your last name…" Nancy realized and she felt a Goosebumps rise on her skin. He knew so much about Trade-Pass-Inc, and how did he know about her getting the job, she didn't tell Carol yet at all that she got it… " You're an Ackerman aren't you?"

" I'm Damien Ackerman, only child to Leah and David Ackerman, the man whom you now work for." He stated in that cool calm collected voice of his, and from those blue eyes she could see traces of his father that she could not believe she didn't see before. He was calculating, and observant, maybe not as talkative, but all the more socially deadlier.

' That brat's his kid huh?' Freddy thought now fully interested in the conversation taking place between the two. It was hard enough from him to make out the conversation though. He switched to a mirror near their small booth, though it would make him more likely to be spotted, that didn't matter at the moment. ' He knew her but she had no clue about him, he's purposefully dragged her out I can see that much… What is he up to?'

Nancy began to panic some, after all the things she said, complaining about the work and his dad! " Don't worry. I'm not going to tell my dad about the things said here. In fact this whole conversation and meeting is between us." He sat back and took a sip of his tea, of course a lemon clung to the rim. " Carol has no idea about the court case my father is in right now. I have nothing to do with my father's choices, I'm not saying he murdered those women… I'm just say I have no connection to him anymore."

" Did you just use Carol to meet me here tonight?" Nancy snapped angrily in the conversation eyes furrowed and Freddy knew that same ferocity against him was coming out.

" Of course not!" Damien frowned setting the glass down. " Remember, I meet her a month and a half ago back, it was mere coincidence that you happened to be her friend and employee of my father. I did want to talk to you, but I also wanted to meet the best friend of the woman I adore." He softly stated the last part and Nancy felt bad about the snap before, he honestly looked so humbled and true about it.

" Sorry… Just I didn't want you to use my friend to get to me that's all."

" Okay I'll reach my point then. Leave now, I don't care if you quit, or stop showing up. Just do it." She hadn't froze up like that in a long time, the fear tingled down her whole spinal cord as she looked into his eyes. There are people born with happy eyes, warm and expressive traits, he was one of the few born with eyes that were still and emotionless, animal like eyes. Her mind whirled and jumped to the dark green eyes of Freddy Kruger bearing the same lifeless shine all those years ago… " For your own good, leave my father's corporation. If he's the killer, you're very much likely his next target… He hired you on the spot, even when there was another applicant right after you."

Nancy blinked her mind whirling and whirling. " He said that the other applicant just decided not to show up, didn't want to be involved with him."

" He lied. He simply told the other applicant he'd already picked some one." She gasped softly and Freddy grinned in a excited and anxious smear. They were finally getting on track, now they had to just hang on for the ride! He couldn't wait to start shredding into the murderers soul, it'd been quite some time… " Even if my father's not the murderer, you're still a high target. It's obviously some one who wants him out of the way… Or some one who holds a great grudge against him, a lot of people tend to… I myself do."

Nancy was about to ask what he meant by that. " Hey you guys what's with the serious faces?" Carol's voice caught their attention. Freddy cursed the girl, she'd interrupted the closest clue they were getting at with the case right now. He would have growled and yelled but Nancy had finally caught visual of him… And sent a not so nice glare in return to keep his trap shut.

" Oh just thinking about work tomorrow." Nancy sighed slumping on the table. When did all the lemon fritter's go missing? Damn he worked fast. " I got a really busy day tomorrow… But I need the pay."

" Perhaps we should get you two lovely ladies home." Damien stated lighthearted, unlike Nancy his voice didn't waver at all, like the discussion they just had never occurred.

" All right, shall we be on our way?" Carol grabbed her jacket and Nancy nodded. It was then, that she saw his hands, his fingers crushing the lemon on the rim of his tea, and all the bitter juice dripping down the side of his empty glass.

* * *

After thanking them for the dinner, and after being congratulated by Carol demanding to hang together soon again, Nancy finally returned to her small apartment. Silence greeted her and the windows were dark for the evening was strolling in fairly well now. The food was absolutely scrumptious and filling which was making her even more drowsy. Turning to the closet, she opened it to the previous mess and hung her winter coat back up closing it afterwards.

" What exactly… Are you up to Krueger?" However there was no answer in return, which was unusual as he was often bored stuck in her dream world, he was there for the moment now. The burnt bastard knew he was in trouble though… She decided to go about her night and prepare for bed, her feet were sore and ached to be released from the short heels she was wearing. She washed up in the shower and got into her PJ's and all set to hit the hay. The thought of reading some of the strange book which sat on her desk in her room passed her mind for a second then faded quickly away in her tired yawn.

Laying in bed she stared up at the plaster bits on the ceiling trying to form shapes and faces from the little bumps covering it. She could go easily to sleep, in a split second she would be in the dream world, but that was because of him… It meant spending another night locked in his boiler room which was under his control. Worst it meant that she was alone with him… However it wasn't like he could hurt her anymore, though he ruled the world able to shift it and change it at his will, she was in power over him. She merely stared a little while longer up at the ceiling, her mind running through all what she had come to know that night. Her eyes flittered and closed, she instantly fell into the depth of sleep, the black swallowing her up.

" The mystery is starting to open up don't you say so Nancy?" Blue eyes flickered open, she was standing in front of him, where he leaned lazily against the large furnace the one she liked to called the heart of the place. It burned steadily tonight casting dark twisted shadows on the pipes and metal surrounding the area. Freddy smiled his burnt skin twisting up with his features, his razor hand lightly drumming across the metal of the huge steel dragon. She hated it, that look he wore like he was better then her. He was a mindless killer, he was pathetic scum that feed off other people to feel fulfilled… Was she any better at this point though?

" That day you were out in the real world, you left my apartment didn't you?"

" Let me guess you found the mess in the closet? I tried to hurry back but I didn't make it in time to clean it up… I was… Very busy." He oozed with his dark thick voice that seemed to echo in a whisper in beat with the throb of the boilers and furnaces.

" I don't like it when you're hiding something from me, especially when it has to deal with this case."

" There's so much about me you don't know and never will. Your heart is as dark as mine… I know you've got your own demons and secrets lurking in that bitter skull of yours." He had at this time approached her circling around her, like a cat and a battered mouse, playful until it knows when to strike the final blow. " That bitch with you tonight, she's bulimic... It was very obvious, after she came out of the bathroom like that…"

" What were you doing out of my apartment? I told you not leave." Nancy ignored the last part clenching a fist to hold back her urge to strangle him.

" You seem so. Hostile." One razor screeched across metal at the word 'hostile' and pulled back to his side. " But you'll know about it in due time. In fact I think you'll actually appreciate what I'm doing."

" That will be the day hell freezes over." Nancy snorted in rebuff stepping away from him, and the narrowing space he was creating. " What do you think about the case now… Damien claims I'm a target. His father picked me for some reason besides my wonderful résumé."

" Who knows yet, there's still so much we don't know. I want you to meet with that one guy from before… What was that scrawny shit's name again… Markus. Yeah, we need to gather a little more insight on what exactly lead those women to their death's. Check the company records with their delivers with chemicals as well… Everything can be traced on a computer but file records are kept as well, best to check those first when you have the opportunity."

" When is that going to be? I think he'll know I'm up to something if I'm digging around his company folders." Nancy pointed back at the dream demon who rolled his eyes. " Plus I'm so busy that their's no chance for me to even get to those folders. Even in a month or two I'm still going to be jammed full. Not to mention Mr. Canning checks up on me to see if I'm okay like every thirty minutes…"

" That's why you need to listen to my fucking plan." Freddy pointed back with one sharp blade and Nancy sighed crossing her arms in return.

" Fine. Then what's this 'amazing' plan of yours?"

He laughed, no laugh wasn't the right word for it, cackled in a horrible way leaning closer to Nancy's face then what she liked, which really quite creeped her out. " You have to do something for me in order to find out… Fair trade."

" What? No way!" Even more creeped out then before. His laughter hit her face in puffs of waves sinister and plotting. This was bad… Very, very bad…

" This is going to be fun…"

* * *

I'm such a tease aren't I? XD Well another chapter for you all, not to exciting still but don't give up on me next chapter the fun's really going to start. What is Freddy going to want Nancy to do? What is this AMAZING plan he has up his sleeve. I smell disaster afoot, or perhaps the stench of acid of flesh… Reviews are appreciated! Thank you guys for all you said, twenty reviews for only three chapters you're to kind!


	5. 1st Nightmare Part 5

Once again I don't own a Nightmare on Elm street or any of the characters that belong to it. I do own the story plot for this fan fiction and the OC's put in it. Now sit back, relax and enjoy another chapter of Dream Team!

Chapter Five

-----------------

" You've got to be kidding me…" Nancy grumbled looking at the stack of folders sitting on her desk and off to the side on the floor. Last weekend it was a petite amount compared to the colossal monstrous stack of work that was sitting in front of her now. Freddy chuckled from the reflection of the glass window behind her head, at her misery and pain. She held a pen in her hand and glared back at him, wanting to chuck the little writing implement at his ugly face but knowing it wouldn't do anything. 'Damn demon's freaking lucky… I'm stuck doing all the hard work and all he gets to do is float around all day doing nothing! Some how this covenant seems worse on my end of the bargain then his.'

When Mr. Ackerman walked up to her desk he could almost feel the irritation palpable from Nancy. " Ah, you're probably wondering about the papers here. Don't worry it's not as bad as you think." Caught off guard Nancy swiveled back around in her chair, displaying an unnatural anxious grin.

" Not aiming to be rude, but I was really worried that I was going to have to account for all of these." She wiped her forehead mentally, and Freddy sighed that her misery wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

" Actually these are old shipment files that have built up in the back of my office for the last few months. Without a secretary available I haven't much time to get them down to the records room and store them. Now the room is down in the basement, when you exit the elevator turn left and at the end of the hallway on the right you'll see a door labeled records room." Nancy had to mentally write that down and keep up with Mr. Ackerman's fast dialogue as he continued on. " Now I have a meeting down on the second floor so if you need anything you'll have to bother Mr. Canning."

" Wait sir I'm not sure how-"

" I got to run now, it won't take too long." He grinned with business like charm and as quickly as he had strolled into her little side office, he was gone. Nancy's bewildered look dropped into a look of despair. She stood up and glanced about the room for any way to carry the load down with her. She swiftly peeked her head out and called after her boss.

" Wait what do I use to carry them downstairs?"

" Oh well- You'll probably have to carry them, I don't know where any carts are. Good luck!" He disappeared into the elevator like that, with his cup of coffee in hand. Nancy went back into her office and just peered at the stacks of folders sitting on her desk.

She officially decided that Mr. Ackerman was an ass.

* * *

" I hate him. Oh, I hate him so much…" Nancy huffed sweating a little as she dropped the next stack of folders onto the cold cement floor of the basement room. She stood back and put her hands on her hips feeling her muscles strain from the weight. " Yeah right he didn't have any time to take them to the basement… Lazy good for nothing…"

" Having fun are we." Freddy's cheeky voice spoke from the reflection of a Computer that sat towards the back of the room.

" Oh just a jolly old good time, you should seriously come out and join me in the merriment."

" You're unusually sarcastic today but I don't see why you're so upset."

" I think I have every right to be." Nancy crossed her arms glancing about the cold dusty and dry room she was in. Filing cabinets taller then she was lined the walls of the room, which was probably about fifteen feet wide and twenty five feet long. The desk sat at the back with a single old computer that Nancy was sure was probably the most oldest piece of technology on the planet. A big glass table sat in the middle of the room with a chair here and there, most likely for people to whip out old files and reread whatever they were looking for…

" We're right where we want to be. Records room remember?" Freddy pointed out with one razor finger and Nancy nodded. " Those latest files you brought down should have all the recent shipments made with other industries. He said only a few months right?"

" Right. Wow Freddy, you were finally helpful with something." Nancy rolled her eyes and began sorting the stack of folders she had brought down. " Except for I'm not sure what we're looking for exactly…" So the fun began for Nancy as she began flipping through pages trying to catch anything that had to do with industrial chemicals. However it wasn't like Mr. Ackerman couldn't have bought chemicals outside the corporation so this could just leave them with nothing… Wonderful optimism was coursing through her thoughts.

" Wait… I may have something here…" Nancy grinned a little grabbing the stapled file from it's snug little folder. " A 'Mody Chemical Industries' has a folder right here." She skimmed over the top which didn't tell her to much, nothing about any orders or shipments the company made. She flipped again, and she swore a heavenly host was singing some where in her head. A total list of Chemicals the company provided and the location of where the shipments were to be sent. " Here we go Freddy, finally we found the bread crumb trail."

" Heh! Things are starting to look up. Now all we have to do is get the information on what type of acid compound they found was used on the little whores. Your friend Markus will work just nicely for that."

" You know he's actually my friend I don't just use him for this." Nancy stated feeling a little bad about using Markus like this. Before the darn dream demon came part of her world she really didn't talk to him that much… Okay maybe she was using him a little but, she didn't mean to. Well… She did but… ' There was time to feel bad about that later!'

The door to the records room swung open startling Nancy, for the second time that day. Mr. Canning appeared with the last stack of folders in his thin arms. " H-Hello… I managed to get off the phone long enough to help…" His face had a little sweat on it as he held up the rather large stack of folders.

" Ah, that's very nice of you." Nancy smiled and he just stood there his arms shaking a little.

" My arms are… going to break…" Nancy quickly assisted him pulling half of the stack away and setting it on the floor as he did. " Whoo… It looks like I need to go back to the gym." He flexed his arms chuckling a little nervous laugh. He glanced over to the table and saw the pile of folders open, and obviously riffled through. " Oh do you not know how to organize the folders?"

" Huh?" Nancy blinked at first then paused realizing she had left the folders open. She was in trouble. " Oh… Yeah… I was looking for… The dates." She lied and he nodded grabbing one of the folders closing it shut.

" Dates here to the side. The folders organize alphabetically from year to year. This last cabinet over here, behind you, is where these newest ones go."

" Sorry, about this. Mr. Ackerman didn't really explain to me how the system works."

" Of course he didn't." Thomas sighed as the two began to organize the mess on the table. Mr. Canning caught eye of one in particular and closed it quickly. " He's been that way as long as I can remember, I'm sure he's been that way forever."

" How long have you worked here?" Nancy asked a little intrigued as she closed the last folder stacking it on top of the others.

" Oh… About eight years I presume…" Nancy looked at him like he was crazy and he began to nervously shuffle. " What's that look for?"

" How on earth have you made it that long with out snapping?" Thomas chuckled lightly, a real chuckle, not the small laughter that he released when he was nervous.

" I'm a very patient man most of the time… I got a lot of help when I first came here from one of Mr. Ackerman's older secretaries. Kind of like how I'm helping you now."

" You've known him a long time then… Do you think…" Thomas glanced at the younger woman who was looking down at the table, the wood polish dusty. " He killed those women?" The two stood there a moment before Thomas took a deep sigh holding his chest.

" Are you scared?" Nancy thought that was a rather strange response to her question, she was thinking his response would be more along the lines of ' Oh no need to worry he wouldn't kill anyone'. " Since you're his new personal secretary?"

" You know all about the girls."

" I'm just here to make money and support myself. The police can handle it and justice will be brought when it's called…" He didn't look nervous for a moment, but secure and Nancy felt that was even more odd then his panicky nature. " You'll be fine, I'm sure some one's just setting him up."

The door flew open and a woman ,who Nancy hadn't meet yet, stuck her red head in. " Mr. Canning I hope you didn't forget about your job."

" Oh!" Like a bolt of lightning he was his old jumpy self, twisting his tie with his hands. " I'll be there right away! Oh no, I forgot I had to do something very important." He sweated bolting for the door. " Um- You know how to organize them now, I'm sure you'll be f-fine! Good luck!"

" Good luck to you to!" With that he was gone and the records room door came to a slow close leaving Nancy alone again. " He's probably going to need it…" She looked at the stack of folders and slipped out the Mody Chemical one, pulling it off to the side. Freddy appeared again having heard all of the conversation. Wheel's were turning in his head but he kept quiet watching as Nancy went back to work.

* * *

Nancy had wrote down all the chemicals that were shipped from Mody Chemicals on a scrap of paper to take to Markus. The folders had taken a while but sure enough that didn't mean she got less paper work to do. As for Thomas well… Let's say good luck wasn't favoring him today. The boss had called him in his office through speaker system to bring a very important report in but Thomas was currently helping Nancy at the moment so he didn't hear. The boss was not happy since Thomas was supposed to be there… It was a rather important presentation…

Nancy watched Mr. Ackerman's office. Meek little Canning stood in front of his desk as Ackerman shouted and yelled which was not heard due to the sound proof glass. Her stomach tossed and turned but she kept to her work. Eventually Thomas exited the office looking a tad gray in his hair and pale in face. He didn't look at anyone as he headed back to his office closing the door behind him.

" Ugh… I feel bad for the poor guy. He was helping me and he only got into trouble…"

" Who cares." Freddy grumbled crossing his arms. " We got what we needed, it was his fault anyways." Still the guilt clung to our dear heroines mind, like white cat hair on a black hoodie, and she sat at her desk her face twisted in unease.

Time passes though, the day dragged on but eventually Mr. Ackerman abandoned his cozy office, with coat in hand. Glancing over to see Canning sitting in his office, a look of gloom hovering over his head, she moaned to herself and quickly stood, following after her employer. Mr. Ackerman didn't even hear her as he ambled hastily down the hall and to the stair well.

" Sir!" Nancy called after, barely missing a red haired woman and her stack of papers in her way. " Mr. Ackerman! Hold on!" She pushed open the stairwell door to see him standing there patiently.

" What's the big rush?" He asked her quirking a brow with out any really worry in his voice.

" I wanted to talk to you about earlier," Nancy began keeping her voice steady. " It was not Mr. Canning's fault that he missed the presentation, he was helping me down organizing the folders in the basement. You should put the blame on me as well."

With out hesitation the cold man replied with a aggravated sigh. " I know he was. He should have known better, but yet he still disappoints me." With that her boss whirled about, continuing his descent down the stairs. Nancy however was ruffled and could feel heat filling her face. He should have known better! There was a breaking point for her, this man was about to get it! Boss or not!

" What do you mean he should have known better?!" Nancy called after barely even hearing the sound of a object hitting the linoleum tiles of the stairwell. Her eye caught what seemingly fell out of Mr. Ackerman's pocket, she snatched it up quickly as he turned to her with a puzzled look.

She thought he was going to retaliate back to her. " Did I just drop my keys?" As he shuffled with his pockets Nancy hid the object behind her back, teed off that he did even respond to her accusation. Mr. Ackerman heard a jingle in his coat pocket pulling them out with a smile. " Weird I thought I just dropped something… Oh what did you say again Miss. Thompson?"

" Nothing sir… Have a good evening." She turned with a livid look back up the stair well, listening to him whistle as he ambled down the set of steps. She stopped at a landing and slowly pulled back the small metal thing that fit well in her hand. She peered at the fine detail and design of a pocket knife. Engraved in it's handle was the initials DA, obviously for David Ackerman.

She flicked it open captivated by the shine, then captivated by the rust colored brown blood that clung to its jagged edges.

It was then that Nancy began to fear that her boss was a murderer.

* * *

He hated how much ice people put into soft drinks at certain restaurants and food joints. If the place had self serve soda machines then he was fine because he could put a little bit of ice and get more of the beverage. The little internet café called 'Fast Track' was not one of those places. He had more freaking ice in his cup which left him little to slurp on while waiting for his friend.

Mark shook the cup listening to the rattle of ice and set it back down on the table. He was wearing a 'Korn' t-shirt that he had obtained from a rock fest concert and just an old pair of jeans. The computer in front of him was logged on and he was busy checking his bids on a video game system on e-bay. The front door rattled and he glanced over to see the person he had been waiting for finally enter the door.

" Before you sit down can you get me a refill? It's Dr. Pepper." He requested before she could even get a word in edge wise.

" Fine, but you better be helpful to me today." Nancy grinned taking his cup back up to the front counter. Mark looked down at his bag and made sure the documents were nice and snug inside. He recollected their phone call the other day and his mind was buzzing with excitement and worry. Nancy was getting into the crime too deeply, she was a bystander who should have no interest of involving herself with the murders… Why was she so intent on getting into it?

Nancy sat down and pulled her brown purse onto the table handing the drink back to him. He sucked the soda down while she pulled out a plastic bad with a fancy looking pocketknife sitting inside it.

" So that was what fell out of his pocket huh? It definitely looks like something a rich snobbish man would have."

" It's not the way it looks what matters it's what's on it that I'm worried about." Nancy stated quietly as the world around them chatted on with no idea about the important evidence being discussed. " There's some blood on it, and I'm pretty sure it's not animal. The women were not only burned with acidic compounds, there was several cuts on parts of their bodies made with knifes."

" That is true, but the knifes were obviously sterilized before use and even that wouldn't matter since the acid ate away any forensic evidence available. Still the blood on that knife can be analyzed and could possible be a huge turnabout in this case. That is if it belong to one of the victims." He took the bag slowly across the table. " If you give this to me you know the police are going to investigate into you, and will possible point to you as a suspect."

" I'm fine with that."

Mark couldn't stop the question from coming out of his mouth. " Why are you so willing to get yourself into this mess?" Nancy was emotionless for a moment then smiled taking his drink, and a swig.

" Why are you so willing… To help me with this case?"

" Touché." He took the drink back setting it on the other side of the table. " I guess we both got our little secrets." There was tension a moment but it soon passed as Mark dug into his bag and produced a thin pack of papers. " The chemicals used on the bodies are all listed here. I had to go through a lot of shit to get this so be grateful."

" I see that there was… Nitric acids used."

" Explaining why the corpses were yellowish in color. That's what happens which Nitric acid reacts with human flesh. There is also bits of sulfuric acid and hydrochloric acid."

Nancy was in thought reading over the papers and Markus turned to his computer screen to find some one had out bid in him the game system. Damn. Jamie would kill him if he went any higher then he promised.

" Thanks Mark," She said pushing the papers back to him and standing up from the chair. " When you get that blood analyzed please contact me right away."

" Sure… Oh by the way Jamie was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner sometime next week. She's got something planned and wanted me to invite some friends to go."

" Ah free food, I will gladly accept your invitation." She smirked hoisting her purse and bidding him farewell. Mark watched as she left through the same door she came in. The glass window in the door glinted off from the sunlight and Mark blinked a moment in confusion. " See you later!" Nancy called out pulling Mark's eyes back to her. He waved in return while the door jiggled shut. He sat there staring at the door a few seconds then turned back to his computer screen. He hoped he could find a good deal on another game system, perhaps luck was on his side.

* * *

The parmesan chicken looked and smelt delicious as Nancy pulled it out of the oven. Of course Nancy didn't actually make the stuff, it was precooked but that didn't matter. She plopped down on her sofa with plate in hand, cutting into the chicken as the TV blared on. Freddy stood in the living room window the curtains were drawn back but it was dark outside.

" We got really lucky today but I have a bad feeling about this…" Freddy muttered trying to wrap his mind around the ordeal the two were in.

" I'm getting worried…" Nancy stated after finishing a bite of her meal. " Hydrochloric acid… That stuff is an industrial chemical but it evaporates very quickly so it has to have specialty care."

" Just get to the point woman." Freddy replied.

She rolled her eyes. " I went online to the website for Trade and Pass and did a little research on the base here outside of Springwood. It turns out the building has special holding storages that control and correct air pressure and temperature. Perfect for holding Hydrochloric acid."

" And that was on the list of chemicals that were shipped not to long ago from his company."

" Exactly. The specialty storages here are perfect place for the chemical corporations like Mody to ship their supplies to. Easy access for Ackerman since he owns the whole deal and probably has keys to everywhere."

" Sounds very convincing doesn't it?" Freddy grinned, showing a nasty smile. " It looks like some ones planting a perfect trail pointing right to Ackerman."

" You don't think it's him." She didn't ask him the question she stated it.

" Ackerman may be a egotistical dick but he's not stupid. If he was really killing the girls it would have been covered way better… Especially with his cash." Nancy thought for a moment but had a feeling in her stomach that Freddy was right. She didn't like that very much. Some one close to Mr. Ackerman must have put the pocketknife in his pocket. So it could be some one at the company or some one closer friends… or family.

" I think I should dig a little into his personal life… I'm going to see if I can meet his wife perhaps she can put a little more information on the table. She can also identify the pocketknife if it's really her husbands or not."

" Don't forget his son. He's also on the table." Freddy proposed a snicker twisted on his burnt face. Nancy wasn't sure about Damien in the case, their last conversation had puzzled her, but now bringing it back up put more fear in her mind. If he was the one doing it then Carol would be in danger… She could bear the thought of losing another one of her friends again.

" You better not be wimping out on me bitch." He must have caught the look on her face, or perhaps he just could feel her stress. She hated how he could read her fear and tell what bothers her and what doesn't but now after their reunion he seemed to know her feelings even more. She loathed that.

" I'm fine don't worry about me." She sarcastically said finishing her dinner and putting the plate on the end table next to her sofa. " I'm just chasing after a serial killer that may try to kill one of my friends and me."

" Feh." He snorted flexing his knife blades in the air. " Please, I'd have the guy shredded and beginning me for mercy before he could even touch you."

" What was that… Did you just say you'd protect me?" Nancy's lips curled up into an evil smile as the dream demon frowned his hand dropping next to his side.

" I have to protect you bitch," He growled crossing his arms with a look of disgust. " I'll die if you get killed and there is no way I'm going to hell yet."

" You're like a demonic form of health insurance."

" Trust me if I wasn't forced be your health insurance, you'd be dead a long time ago."

" I got away from you once Krueger." Nancy spat the routine game of ridicule becoming much darker then usual. " I can do it again." She stood grabbing her plate and heading to the kitchen it was getting late and she'd have more work tomorrow.

" You manage to run away… But you always come back for more." Freddy called after and Nancy stopped in her tracks. Her skin prickled up with anger. She wished deep in her stomach that she could pull back her fist and punch him one right in the face.

" Like I want to see you! The only reason I came back was to destroy you and protect people from your stupid nightmares. I never want to see anyone go through what I did!"

" I see…" Freddy began and Nancy thought for a moment he sounded hurt. " You don't want to share me with others, a bit selfish Nancy." She was done, there was no heart or space in his tiny brain for sympathy or understanding. The dishes landed loudly in the sink, she would take care of those tomorrow when she wasn't so teed off.

* * *

After changing into her PJ's, which she had to do in a mirror/glass less room, she stood before her bed. The lights were all turned off, only the moon shone down through the windows onto the comforters. Sleep to normal people was comforting, the ability to lay your head down at night and dream away into unconsciousness. After what happened to her she didn't care much for sleep, it became a chore more then a relaxant. Especially now that he was there in hers, every night, unavoidable and inescapable. He often would leave her to her own dreaming, for the most part, but he would be there watching and waiting. She disliked it when he approached her in her night time world, she detested even more so when he watched in the shadows… She could never tell what was lurking in his mind, he always knew what was on hers.

Sleep was required of every human though. Crawling under the covers, she snuggled into her usual position and closed her eyes. Falling to sleep was simple and easy now, and with blink of an eye she was already lost from the real world.

That night her usual dreams were twisted and grotesque. She was all alone in some storage room running past countless bodies of burnt, limbless, skinless women who cried out to her to save them. Nothing could be done as the big faceless man chased her on into the depths of the storage, foaming acid dripping from his fingers. Nancy huffed in air, gasping as she continued to run her feet burning from the liquid compound spreading across the floor.

She barged through a door and found herself on a platform high above a tank of chemicals that reeked of dead people. Countless faces of people she knew rose up from the depths. Tina, Rod, Glen, innocent children and then the melted corroded face of her mother. They were trying to grab her to pull her in with them.

'YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED'

'YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH US NANCY'

She closed her eyes willing her dream to change into something, anything. There was a hand on her shoulder. The young woman recoiled and turned sharply pulling from the revolting fingers. Freddy stood leaning against some machinery in his boiler room world. Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she panted looking at the boiler she called the heart as it burned away.

Her eyes glanced back to Freddy, his eyes were covered by his fedora as he stood his left hand in his pocket. Nancy leaned her head back against a boiler and thrummed in her head easing her worried mind. Neither said anything, Freddy stood and Nancy rested. She pondered why he had pulled her out of her nightmare, surely he enjoyed her misery didn't he? Or maybe he didn't like not making her miserable himself. The answer would not come about as Nancy found no voice to ask him.

Perhaps it was better that they both kept silent, and perhaps his company was better then nothing.

* * *

Bet you guys thought I had let this fan fiction die. NEVER! Freddy X Nancy forever! Errrmmm… Sorry about it being such a long time though guys. Writers block is the weirdest thing ever. I can't write for about two months then out of the blue I can write again. Hopefully next chapter will be much sooner then this one. XD Thank you so much for all the reviews!


	6. 1st Nightmare Part 6

Chapter Six

Now, Nancy Thompson wasn't a type of woman who thought you had to dress in the finest clothes to be redeemed presentable. It was, of course, nice to look appropriate, but like the old cliché everyone said they believed ' The insides matter more then the outsides'. This didn't stop the young woman as she browsed over her ever growing collection of shoes and heels that rested in the belly of her closet. Mrs. Ackerman was a presentable woman with keen taste in society, she was also in one of the richest families associated with Springwood. To sum it all up, Nancy did not want to look like a cheap poor psychiatrist who had a regular income and a quite normal/lowly life style… Well all except the whole situation with the nasty child murderer Freddy Krueger stuck in her dream world.

After quite a while of hesitation Nancy decided to go with a pair of short black heels that she wore on rare occasions. The burnt serial killer was tapping his bladed finger against the glass his eyes rolling in utter boredom at her slow pace.

" Can you hurry up… You're wasting daylight, bitch." He snarled at her his mouth in a sneer.

" That's coming from the guy whose not going to be doing any of the work." Nancy stated trying to keep her cool, though her insides were tumbling about. " Also, could you possibly refrain from calling me such a rude name." She automatically knew his answer.

" No." Typical. " I call them as I see them."

" All right, I'm ready. Gesh…" With that Nancy Thompson snagged her purse lying on her bed and headed out of her apartment. Today was a good opportunity to meet Mrs. Ackerman, she did not have to be to the institution till the afternoon which worked perfectly for her. The September air whisked about as she descended the stairs heading out to her car. Nancy tightened her coat about herself looking into the clear cloud free sky. While starting up her car, she dug into her pocket to retrieve a crumpled scrap of white paper that she had written the address on. Hopefully the house would be easy to find, she didn't feel like wasting her time around a bunch of neighborhoods frantically looking for their home.

It did not take her long to find the house. It was to be expected that the Ackerman's would own the largest house in springwood, well at least one of the largest homes. Her car sat outside the gate that guarded the drive up all the way to the house. It was a two story home, with an antique feel, probably over a hundred years old. The lawn was nicely cut to a precise length, the bricks shone with a clean shine and the fountain out front bubbled and streamed crystal clear water. She had to keep reminding herself that money didn't make a person happy… It looked like it did though.

" Talk about having it fucking easy." Freddy joined in from the reflection of her rear view mirror.

" I don't even feel like my car is even worth entering through the gate." Nancy mumbled feeling a little more low then she already did. A loud buzz rang and the gates drew back before them, like a curtain before the big show. In a way, it was like a show that was about to unfold, Nancy wondered if she could pull it off or get stage fright. Puttering, the car pulled through up to the front of the house parking out of the way.

" Wish me luck." Nancy stated unbuckling her seat belt. Freddy grinned tipping his hat over his eyes and disappearing from the reflection in the mirror.

Nancy stepped out looking up at the large stunning architecture as she walked up to the house. The door opened as she walked up the steps, and a woman older than she was stood in the door frame. Nancy stared at her for a moment, she already knew who it was but it almost seemed nothing like how Mrs. Ackerman should have looked like. She had dark blonde hair that was naturally wavy but short, an beautiful modern sweater with the sleeves rolled up, that matched the fine dark brown skirt that hung to her thin form. She was a pretty woman with her blue eyes but she didn't have large breasts or a ton of makeup on, in fact she barely had any one from what Nancy could tell.

" Let me guess you're Nancy Thompson right?" She grinned as Nancy nodded smiling back. " I had a feeling you'd show up sooner or later."

" I'm sorry if I came an a inappropriate time." Nancy stated, " It seems some one already told you I was coming though…"

" Damien was the one if you were curious. He said you'd come snooping around for some information about my husband." She looked distraught and a little grumpy at her words. " Well he didn't say 'snooping' that maybe exaggerated…"

" I know that I should not be imposing on your personal matters, Mrs. Ackerman," Nancy began, a determination in her voice, "but I'm only interested to find out what's going on. I'm not here to accuse your husband or anyone, I'm only looking for answers."

" So that's why you got a job at my husbands office… Are you working undercover for the police?"

" No… I'm a psychiatrist trying to study and understand the thought process of serial killers, also you can say it's a cause… I don't wish to see any more woman die." Nancy knew she lied a little bit but she felt it was best to hide her ties with Markus from putting him into direct trouble.

Mrs. Ackerman looked at her leaning slightly against the door frame, her face looking older with out the smile. " You're different… I don't know why but I can just tell looking at you." Nancy sweated a little wondering what she meant by that. " You've got something most people don't have. That and balls to just come up to my house asking for answers. Come on in, I'll try to satisfy your questions the best to my abilities."

Nancy smiled and thanked her as the two went inside the monstrous sized home. Once again Nancy's attention was pulled to the beauty and exquisiteness that echoed from the house. " This way." Mrs. Ackerman had to say breaking Nancy from the houses trance. They entered a living room that was almost larger then her apartment. She sat down on a cushiony Victorian style couch that was rather comfortable. " Excuse me a moment, I was cleaning some dishes I'll be right back." Mrs. Ackerman left the room into a hallway and Nancy just had a puzzled look on her mug. 'This woman has all this money but still cleans…'

" Would you just look at this place." Nancy jumped a little and turned to see a large round antique mirror hanging above a table that had some traditional knickknacks and frames with old family memories. Freddy was leaning against the rim his arms crossed like he was propped up on something on the other side. " I'm going to go see if I can sneak around and find something. Don't fuck this up."

Nancy tried not to display her irritation with him already. " All right, all right! Just get out of here!"

Freddy rolled his eyes waving her off. " I'm getting out of her, ya bitch." Mrs. Ackerman came back into the room a few moments later, rolling her sleeves back down. She sat in a chair across the coffee table, she set down a glass of lemonade in front of Nancy and held one for herself.

" Here. Since we'll be talking for what I can already assume is a while, I've got some fresh lemonade." Nancy took a sip tasting it, it was pretty good and it made her laugh a moment as she sat it back down. " What's so funny?" Mrs. Ackerman raised a brow smiling herself.

" Oh, it's just that, your son seems to have a thing for lemons so it's funny to see he takes after you." Nancy crossed her fingers together looking calm, on the inside she was wondering what trouble her demon cohort would probably get them into… Or the things he may find. " Thank you for taking the time to see me out though Mrs. Ackerman."

" Please don't call me Mrs. Ackerman," The older woman said quickly, either from not wanting to feel that old or not wanting to be in any relation to her husband, "call me Brook." Nancy was not sure how to begin her questions, she didn't want to just bluntly throw them at her and she didn't want to waste a lot of time just trying to sneak into them. Brook ran her finger around the rim of her lemonade glass, peering into the droplets of condensation that trickled in races down her cup. " You probably think bad of me."

" Huh? Why would I think that?" Nancy replied, wondering why that came out of the blue. Was there a secret guilt hanging over Mrs. Ackerman's mind?

Brook sighed, her age was starting to show as she leaned back into the chair. " You must be wondering why I have stayed married to a man that has obviously shown that he is not faithful to me back."

" I am a little curious, most people wouldn't stick with a man like that for so long… He's cheated on you… How many…"

" Four. Four times. Each and every time I said to myself 'Brook you can do better then this, you don't have to stand behind this selfish pig' but then I always stay right where I am." She was smiling but it was a façade to cover the obvious corrosion that was eating her apart. Nancy noted something though, Mrs. Ackerman said that she was cheated on four times by Mr. Ackerman. Markus said they found five bodies, all women and all women with whom Ackerman cheated with. She didn't know about the fifth, perhaps it was best she not knew either, Nancy decided to keep that to herself.

" Why do you stay then?"

" Money, wealth, being able to live an easy life style. I don't have to struggle through what most people do… But I almost wish I would, because even though I don't work, all I've made myself to be is worth nothing. I originally stayed married to David because I wanted to be able to give Damien a good life… But what's the reason if he's already out of the house and taking care of himself?" Nancy was quiet as Brook looked into the old mirror hanging above the table. " I see myself but I'm not there… I don't quite exist any more… It's his fault… It's all his damn fault…"

Nancy knew that feeling all to well. She was right… Wasn't she? Nancy didn't want too but her mind forced her to reflect it in the same way she felt about her old past wounds. Even after Freddy was gone she was still suffering almost as if he was there every night clawing her open… It nestled in her heart and her conscious whirled about in resentment. ' I don't blame her for hating him at all…'

" This game is coming to an end though, I'm not taking it anymore. Especially with these murders going about, I'm not going to risk my neck for his money or comfort…"

" So do you believe David is the one killing these young women?" It was silent for a moment as the sound of a clock tick-tocked away in the background. " Forgive me it must be a sore, over asked topic… Plenty of reporters have probably wanted your opinion."

" Is he the one… I don't know. He could be, or it could be someone setting him up… I don't know and I don't really care. It's his fault for getting himself into that mess, not mine… Just as long as Damien stays safe, I'm not involving myself… However, since I just poured my pathetic heart and soul to you I will give you my opinion about it." Nancy took another sip of her lemonade, she was nervous and it was a bit of habit to keep drinking a beverage when she was. " It doesn't seem like what he would do… if he went crazy. Then again, all the women who've been found dead are all ones that he's cheated on with me, or have worked for him in the past…" She stopped and looked into Nancy with her icy blue eyes. " So more then likely, he is being setup by some one that would want to knock him out of his position."

An uncomfortable realization hit Nancy as she stared across the coffee table at the woman with cruel blue eyes… Damien must have obtained his from her, seeing as David had brown eyes." Have the police accused you of being a suspect?"

" Yes, they have. I suppose they have every right too, sounds all to well. Wife gets jealous at the husband, kills a few girls to frame him, he goes to jail and she gets everything… It doesn't help that the body of the last girl was dumped behind my house. I was gone that day though, I was visiting my mother who lives not to far from springwood." Nancy sweated a little, she never thought about it like that way before… Nancy's conscious came to calm her ruffled mind. 'If she was the murderer why would she come out and tell you all of that?' Good point. " It makes me sick that people only think women will go crazy and homicidal when a man breaks their heart." Brook laughed, a dry laugh, resting her head against her right hand.

" I have something I would like to share with you then… Perhaps you can give me some insight onto whom might be the one doing the killing. I found out that-"

" Hello Mom?" A voice sounded from the entry hallway and a young man came strolling in with his coat on his arms. " I hope I'm not interrupting you and your company."

" Not at all Damien… In fact she probably doesn't mind at all." Nancy waved to him with a smile and he sighed cracking a grin. Damien came over and plopped on the sofa next to Nancy rubbing his neck.

" I didn't recognize the car out front."

" You told your mom that I was going to be here sometime I see." She crossed her arms and gave him a teasing glare.

" I was going to invite you over soon, it's just been works been busy lately and I haven't really got the time to plan it out." He looked over at his mom and sat up his fingers meshing together. " I got a call from… Dad by the way, said he really needs to talk some things over with you."

" Tell him forget it, I'm not talking to him unless I have a lawyer sitting right next to me." Damien shrugged nervously pushing it off. Nancy was sure things like this had always been happening with his mother and father so it probably wasn't that new to him at all. The clock that had been ticking away earlier chimed loudly with a little tune, telling the three of them that a new hour had just begun.

" Oh what time is it right now?" Brook ask looking over at Damien.

He looked down at a watch that clung to his wrist. " It's eleven right now…" Nancy sighed, she should be leaving, she still needed to snag a bite to eat and then head over to Westin Hills. " I came home to take my lunch break since my kitchen is down for the moment. Carol is helping me paint the walls in there, along with my dinning room."

" Let me guess," Nancy started, " It's all bright yellow, like lemons."

" Just because I like lemons does not mean I like the color yellow." He pouted reaching over and grabbing his mothers drink. " Also I love other things beside them too, like beets and artichoke."

" You have a very… special son Mrs. Ackerman." Nancy laughed and Brook chuckled as well.

" I have to agree with you on that one. Special fits perfectly."

" Hey!" Damien furrowed his brows at both of them. " Well at least I eat healthily."

" Speaking of eating I should get going." Nancy stood up and pulled her purse up her shoulder. " I've got to go back to Westin Hills this afternoon. It's no fun to work with angry kids on an empty stomach I might say."

" Good luck with your kids today then." Brook said taking a stand. " I'll have to invite you and Carol over sometime later. It's nice to have my son invite some of his friends over now and again." She elbowed him in the side and he just smirked.

Nancy smiled a little her pretty face glowing even prettier. " That sounds good to me."

Damien quickly stood leaving his clean coat on the arm of the couch. " Hey I'll walk you out, I forgot something in my car anyway." The young man walked out of the lovely home with Nancy at his side. He lead her over to her older car, that was kind of a rust bucket compared to his lovely new Volvo. " Sorry about the cold shoulder my mom bares."

" That's all right, she's actually kind of a nice person when you avoid the whole 'husband' subject."

" It's just been," He sighed crossing his arms, " there have been so many local reporters and newspapers coming to bug my mom about it that, she's really stressed out. I had to warn her ahead of time that you were coming, but… She seemed to like you."

" Well… That's a good thing." Nancy laughed looking off to the large house.

" I don't know… You two seem alike… Well of course not completely."

Nancy looked back over to him, with a small sad smile. " Actually," she said softly, "we're pretty similar."

" Well I better let you go on your way." Damien stated. The two said their goodbyes and the young man waltzed back up to the house. Nancy started up her vehicle and began to pull out of the drive. Damien watched her until she was out past the gate. Entering his house he saw his mom sitting on the couch looking over to the old mirror that hung on the wall. " Mom? Are you okay?"

She seemed to come back to reality as she looked over at him. " I'm sorry… But… I felt like someone was watching me…"

Nancy looked at her rear view mirror, wondering when Freddy would pop back up from his little investigation. As she turned the corner she didn't notice the black vehicle sitting on the other side of the road from the Ackerman house. It puttered to life and then drove the opposite way disappearing into the neighborhood.

" So how'd it go?" Freddy asked reappearing in her rear view mirror.

" Fine…" Nancy simply said, eyes focused on the road. Freddy frowned, he tilted his hat back.

" You're very talkative, thanks for asking how it went for me."

" Find anything?" She asked with little interest appearing in her voice.

" Not really, all the rooms I could peek into didn't have anything out of the ordinary. Except…" He paused a moment, his left hand scratching the side of his head. " There was one room I couldn't look into."

" What do you mean?" She sounded a little more curious but Nancy didn't look at the murder.

" There were no mirrors, no windows, nothing with a reflective surface that my powers could tap into… It's completely out of my view… So, obviously that's the room that has the information we're looking for from that fucker."

" Interesting…" Nancy said softly, taking a turn on an intersection. Westin Hills was looming in the background not to far away. Freddy stared at her, but she never looked up. He shifted uncomfortably, he hated being ignored, yet he knew something from the two's talk made Nancy act the way she was. He didn't care though, if the bitch wanted to be a bitch let her. However the dream demon kept looking at her wondering if she was even going to glance back at him.

Robert dug his fork into his potato salad and took a large bite. He was sitting in the faculty room eating his lunch. He looked over at the empty chair near him and just kept ingesting his food. Normally Nancy would eat lunch with him but she probably wasn't going to today. He sighed and took a bite of his tuna sandwich as he ate in the room silently. Suddenly the door opened and he looked up to see the woman he was just thinking about walking through the door.

" Hi." He said, as he quickly reached for a napkin to wipe the tuna off his lip.

Nancy laughed as he gave a embarrassed grin. " Hi." She said her voice perking back up. Freddy watched from the window and just glared. Okay, so now she wasn't acting like a royal bitch. Nancy sat down in the empty chair and set her McDonalds bag on the table. " Sorry that I was a bit late. I forgot how many people drive through the drive at lunch."

" That's okay, we don't have to start our group session until twenty minutes or so."

" How is Travis? I heard he's starting new medication to help treat his anxiety disorder."

" He's doing excellent. The new medication is helping his recovery process, he opened up to me the other day for the first time. I know he's going to do better now." Robert smiled at her and Nancy smiled back, happy for Travis and for Dr. Audley. He had such a beautiful smile, she loved hearing him laugh too, over all he was a happy person for working with sad and angry kids. " What about you Nancy? You seem a little down today."

He was very good at reading human emotion though, she wondered what gave her away. " I'm totally fine."

He frowned a bit setting down his sandwich. " I can tell you know, we've been working together for a while. When you're happy you sit up straighter, when you're sad your shoulders slump and you crouch over more… Great… Now I sound like a stalker, I don't mean too, I guess psychology makes study humans too closely." Nancy blushed a little, she sat up a little straighter. Freddy couldn't take watching them anymore, he gritted his teeth in great annoyance, his reflection slowly faded from the window.

" It's amazing that you can read people so easily. I wish I knew how to tell if someone was feeling bad or not. As for me, yes, I am a little sad but… Being around you makes me feel way better."

" Same for me Mrs. Thompson. You're such a strong individual, I know you'll perk back up to your old self." Robert put his hand on Nancy's shoulder and the two seemed to be locked looking at each other. Robert was reaching his hand up to cup Nancy's face when all of a sudden the door swung open. Kate stood there, her blonde hair a little ruffled and a very worried look plastered on her face.

" Mrs. Macklin, what's going on?" Dr. Audley asked as he stood up quickly. Nancy stood up too, she was concerned about the screaming from coming down the hall.

" It's Travis!" She stammered, her normally bubbly voice frantic. " He just started freaking out for no reason! We're trying to sedate him but he keeps screaming 'Monster, Monster'!" Nancy felt her stomach flop and her rage began to boil in her skin. The two psychiatrists ran out the door and down the hall to the room that the young man was currently held in. The young man was lying on the bed with two guards hovering, the guards were sweating and very nervous from the convulsing boy.

" Travis!" Audley knelt down to the boys side grasping his hands. " Travis calm down now… Calm down… You're okay there is no monster here."

The boy was calming, his blue eyes wide and animal like. He slowly raised a shaking hand and began to point at the window from across his bed. " There… T-there. He was right there…"

" Who was there?" Nancy knelt down too her heart pounding her chest. She already knew.

" A-An man. A monster. He said-that my dad's d-death was all my fault. He called me a k-k-ki…" Robert hugged the boy pulling his face into his shoulder and began rocking him. " Am I a ki-killer? Am I? I don't want to b-be! I don't want to be! I'm sorry dad! I'm so sorry…"

" Shhhhh… You're not a killer. You're not a killer…" The boy sobbed a little but the sedatives were coursing through his veins and soon the child went back to sleep. Robert stayed beside the boy as the guards left leaving the two. Nancy felt tears prickle her eyes as she saw Dr. Audley slowly lay the boy back into his bed. The two were silent for a while as Robert stood back up, placing his hands in his coat pocket. " I think he's going to regress… He probably just had an anxiety attack and hallucinated." Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his teeth. " He was so close to getting better… How did this happen? Why did this happen?"

" It's going to be okay Robert." Nancy softly said taking hold of his arm and hugging him. Her face was displaying nothing but anger as she stood beside her fellow doctor. " I know you can help him get better again…"

" You fucking bastard." Nancy said looking into a mirror that hung above a sink in the woman's bathroom. The room was empty and the sound of water dripping was the only echo. He didn't appear. " You fucking coward." She spat fingers trembling with the hate that was consuming her heart. " Why do you have to ruin everything? That poor boy- Dr. Audley, he was doing his best and you went and crushed it all!"

'_I see myself but I'm not there… I don't quite exist any more… It's his fault… It's all his damn fault…'_

Freddy appeared where Nancy should have been, wiping every sign of her existence on the other side of the mirror. " What, finally talking to me. I had to go and disturb a mental kid just to get your attention." He smiled with his ugly nasty teeth.

" How could you do that to that boy?" She growled staring him down. " He has nothing to do with you or me!"

" I can do whatever the fuck I want. I think, you're starting to forget who I am." Freddy scoffed staring her right back down. " I'd watch myself if I were you."

" Like you can do anything to me…" Nancy stated a sick smile forming on her face, Freddy's grin dropped. " That won't be served right back at you." Freddy pressed both hands on the window and dragged his claws down, a pissed look crossing his face. " Don't like being caged Krueger? Don't like knowing your nothing now but… Shit? That you can't kill any child, that you can't kill anyone… That you can't kill me?"

" I may not be able to hurt you, you fucking bitch, but I can keep everyone you care about away from you." He growled dangerously. " How does it feel whore… To know that you belong only to a monster? The same monster that took everything from you. Does it make you sick? Does it make you sick to know that no man will ever have you because of me?"

" FUCK YOU!" Nancy shouted slamming her hands on the sink, her blue eyes wide as she felt her fury rise with every breath. " I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

" You always have Nancy. Ever since we've met." He smiled sickly, pure malevolence leaking from him. " Whose the one you've been obsessed about? Whose the one you've constantly thought about? Whose the one you always thought about before going to bed and until sunrise? I can tell you it wasn't your dear precious Glen. It's not your dear Audley either-"

Nancy threw her fist into the mirror and felt the glass crack and break. Blood dribbled into the sink as pieces imbedded into her knuckles. The bathroom filled with the noise of glass shattered hitting the ground. She panted heavily feeling her chest rise and fall. Looking into the broken fragments of the mirror before her, she saw half of herself and half of Freddy in the smashed surface. He smiled at her while her half was shedding a single tear down her face. " Now Nancy… Is the truth too much for you to handle?"

Slowly she fell to the floor and leaned against the bathroom stall behind her. Tears spilled down her eyes as she covered her face. The brown haired woman sobbed as her tears mixed with the blood that was dripping from her right hand.

' _I don't quite exist anymore…'_

' _Who am I?'_

' _Who is Nancy Thompson?'_

_He did not appear the rest of the day. Nancy walked about forcing a smile as she continued with her job. She looked at the kids alone during group therapy, Robert had to help rehabilitee Travis who was back to where he started once more. Even after work Nancy did not see Krueger as she walked out to her car. He didn't appear in the rear view mirror as she drove home. She didn't want to see him anyway, she didn't want to see him ever again. She knew he was there though, their souls were twisted together, she could feel him near, that alone made her sick._

_Walking up the stairs to reach her apartment she passed a couple along the way. Looking at them made her stomach even more upset as they whispered precious little things to one another. Here apartment appeared and she stood in front of it a moment. The cold wind whipped her coat and scarf about but she almost enjoyed the cool cruel sting it gave her. The door opened revealing the lonely darkness that was hers alone._

" _I'm home." She whispered to herself stepping inside and locking the door behind herself. The lights flickered on and she halted feeling a chill crawl up her spine. Cocking her head she looked at her coffee table. There was a manila envelope resting on her tape top . She dropped here purse and walked around the couch, eyes curious and frightened at the package waiting for her. 'I had my door locked… How did this get…' With a bounce she sat on the couch before her and stared at it. Unknown to her, Freddy was at the edge of the window looking down with a frown at it._

_Slowly she picked it up, the front read in big blocky letters 'READ'. She undid the metal on the back and opened it reaching in to grab it. She stopped and then went into the bathroom, she came back out with a pair of tweezers that she washed. Using the tweezers she pulled out the paper from inside setting it on her table. The letter was written with magazine clippings, whomever it was cut out letters and pasted words on it. It read…_

' _NAnCY THOMPSOM WaTCH YOURSelF YOU May BE nEXT.'_

" _Good." Nancy spoke into the quiet. She put the letter back into the envelope, her heart was pounding in her chest. " That's exactly what I want."_

_What… Is… This? A new chapter? I bet a lot of you were thinking I'd never make another chapter. For a while even I thought so, this chapter was a bitch to write for some reason. XD Oh well here it is! Very drama filled too! Things are starting to heat up! Who is the killer, our choices are starting to slim and the first nightmare is coming to an end soon. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome._


End file.
